What Now?
by izybeth888898
Summary: Beth and Daryl had shared on special night a month before the prison fell. The one night didn't mean anything and was full of emotions of lonesomeness on both of there parts. It never lead to feelings farther then just friends. But after being pushed out of the prison alone, will it push them to be together. What happens when Beth has the secret that could change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note.(Edited) Sorry for any mistakes, first story. I have some really good ideas for later but I needed a starter so tell me what you think! Other chapters will be more exciting, this is more of the background. There will be a lot of jumping around with time. All this happens after the fall of the prison. Doesn't go with the story line that is on TV now, totally different. ! I don't own anything! All right to amc and the rightful owner! **

**Much Love! Izy.**

POV: Beth

I was a month late… Maybe, just with the stress of losing everything all at once, or maybe, just the lack of food and the weight loss, maybe… But if that wasn't it, I couldn't do it. Not now, not without the safety of the prison and only having Daryl. I can't do it, Lori couldn't do it. Okay, don't panic… don't panic. I remind myself staring at the dirt below my feet, the fire popping and cracking next to me.

Daryl and I have made a small temporary camp for the meantime, but there was no way we would be staying here to sleep for the night. That's just asking to be a walker's midnight snack. I had decided to wait a week, to see if it would come. If not, then I would tell him. I don't want to scare him for nothing. It's not like he has talked to me much since this has all happened anyways. I look up at him, he doesn't look back at me, he's just staring down into the fire.

"We should try to find a better place to sleep for the night." I finally say, breaking the silence.

He doesn't say anything, he doesn't even move. I look around only to see woods everywhere from left to right. The only choice is to just start walking and hope we bump into something safe. I figure trying to talk to him now was hopeless and I start packing up the little things we had managed to take with us, trying to show him we needed to leave. After a moment, he looks up at me, he stands and grabs his bow. I put my knife in it's holder and grab what little food we had in a small carrier bag that we come across earlier by the river.

We walk in silence, listening for any signs of walkers. After what seems like forever, I spot a cabin. It's small but would be perfect for some protection from the elements and the threat of walkers for the night. After checking around the small cabin, we clear out the inside. There is a small bedroom with a queen size bed, a small bathroom and kitchen area. We sleep together in the same bed, there is no use forcing someone to spend the night on the ground, just being that it might be awkward. It wasn't as if we hadn't been closer than just sleeping besides each other before. He wouldn't talk, and it scared me. What if this was him now, shutting out the whole world. I needed to do something, anything. I needed to bring him back to reality, to give him a reason to keep living.

I was pregnant, there was no doubt in my mind about that. Not only was I late, but I had been having morning sickness. Luckily, Daryl hadn't questioned me about that yet. He warmed up to me a bit over the next couple days, he was coming back to reality and it was the perfect time too. I planned to tell him tonight. We had been bouncing from place to place with no real luck of finding anywhere that would be good to stay for longer than a day. It was exactly 38 days since the prison fell and will no luck finding any tracks of any of our friends or family, I was starting to lose hope that we would ever find them.

"Daryl, listen, I need to talk to you 'bout somethin'." I said.

"Hmm?" He grunted back while eating one of the squirrels he had shot earlier that day.

"You remember that night we had… together… back at the prison?" I managed to ask him. He just looks at me, puzzled as to why I would bring that up. We had both decided it would be better for everyone if we just agree it was enjoyable but to be safe and never mention it.

"Well, it's been around a month since we… you know… and" He looked into my eyes and I decide it's best to just be out with it, "I haven't gotten my period yet. Daryl, I think I'm pregnant."

"So, that's why you been throwin' up every mornin'?" He asks calmly. I just nod my head yes in confusion. "Well that's a relief. I thought my cookin' just really sucked."

Hide message history

I let out a stiff laugh, "Why are you taking this so well?"

"'Cause the world's gone ta shit. I'm not surprised with the shit it throws at me anymore." He says like it was a everyday thing to hear that he's going to be a father.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Edited)

It had been two weeks since I told Daryl about the news. The morning sickness hadn't gotten any better, and if anything, it had gotten worse. It had been worse yet on the road. Every now and then we would come across a house and get lucky with food that was easy to keep. Once we even found two hand guns. When we weren't fighting for our life, I was constantly thinking about how we were going to do this. How were we going to live running through the woods with a baby, we can barely do it just the two of us now. We needed to find somewhere safe, somewhere we could stay without always watching our backs, waiting for the next walkers to come out at us. We had been walking beside this dirt road for about a day, hoping to find a house to stay in.

"What do the supplies look like?" Daryl asked, looking back at me. I swung the backpack off my shoulders and knelt down, looking at the contents.

"Two and a half water bottles, two cans of beans, some spam, a jar of honey, peanut butter, a blanket, matches, and a flashlight." I answered, looking up at him. He put his hands behind his head and started to pace back and forth.

"Well shit, that's not even going to last us 'til tomorrow." He finally said. I returned everything except a water and stood up, handing it to him. He looked down at it and shook his head.

"No. You need it more." He said, turning around. He didn't like to bring up the idea of me having a baby, but he did acknowledge my pregnancy in always putting me first when we would eat or find something useful. In some situations, I thought he was being over protective with what I could and couldn't do but I wasn't about to start up an argument over it. I took a drink of the water then pushed it to him. If I remembered correctly the last time he drank any water was the day before.

"Daryl, come on. We need to talk about this." I said.

"What is there to talk about? You are going to have that thing and we are going to be fighting for our lives every day, just like we are now, only we will have a crying bundle of joy with us then." He said flatly like it was nothing. 'You', he said as if only I was going to have the baby, not us.

"We need to find somewhere safe. Somewhere that we don't need to sleep with both eyes open. Where I know it's safe for the baby to be born." I said.

"You don't think I know that doll face?!" He yelled to my face. He kept to himself a lot, so when he yelled, I knew he was just letting out the anger that he had been holding in for so long. I never took it to heart, because I knew he wasn't trying to hurt me. He was just staring into my eyes, trying to break me. It was all an act I had seen before. I was so much stronger since we had been pushed out of the prison, not only physically, but emotionally. He just kept looking at me, switching from eye to eye, looking for any sign that I was going to crack, but I stood strong. He turned around quickly and started to walk.

"Come on, we need to keep moving." He said over his shoulder. I put the backpack on and followed him. Looking around, I heard nothing but the sound of our own feet and a few birds here and there. Nothing was coming into view and I was starting to think that we may be spending another night out in the open. Just when I was about to suggest maybe we go another way and stray from the road, Daryl said something.

"Hey I think I see a house up there," I walked up so we were side by side, and squinted into the distance, trying to see what he was seeing. He was right. A little over to the left I could see a roof. We quickened our pace and jogged to the house, in hopes of anything from food to just a good bed to sleep in. As we came up to the house, I noticed it wasn't just one, there was a whole row of them. We walked slowly around the house, looking around for any danger. It was a town, this depressing picture couldn't look any sadder then what it was. It made me want to cry, thinking this was so many people's safe place. Their home, and now it was this. I quickly wiped a tear that had spilled out of my eye. I swore the hormones were going to be the death of me.

"Small town, doesn't look like it has been wiped out of stuff yet. I say we start at the stores first. Then see if we can find a house that is good enough to sleep in for the night." Daryl said, I was about to suggest that we could maybe stay here for maybe longer then a night, but I thought it better to wait and see what the walker count was around here before I said anything. We stayed tight together, slowly making our way down the street, only passing one biter that Daryl took out with his bow. When we got to the store front, he banged on the glass, trying to get the attention of anything in there, but after a moment of silence nothing happened. I looked at him with a puzzled look, and he just shrugged his shoulders. We went inside back to back, looking around and seeing what was left of this. I wanted to burst into tears. Countless bodies lay everywhere, all with bullet holes in their heads, but they had not turned. These people must have wanted to go out together. Not wanting to turn. Not wanting to live. That explained the lack of biters around town.

"Come on. Find what you can, but stay close." Daryl said with a quick glance at my stomach. The stock on the shelf was good for the most part. Most things had gone bad, but I was in luck to come across a lot of canned goods that were still edible. I was so thankful for whoever had thought of being able to keep food good for so long. I opened my bag and started putting fruits, beans, and even some soups in. I got up and walked down the row, passing pregnancy tests. A flash of hope had passed me, having me thinking maybe I wasn't pregnant after all, and I had thought it all up and tricked my body to fall into the patterns of pregnancy. I got rid of the thought, and decided it wouldn't hurt anything if I tried it for kicks and giggles. I looked up for Daryl, and I saw him sucked into a magazine which made me laugh, I walked to the back looking for a bathroom, once I came across the door I got my knife ready, I opened the door with one motion, surprised to see nothing in it. After peeing on the dumb stick I started at it, what was I thinking? Of course I was pregnant. I was only giving myself false hope by thinking I wasn't. After what seemed like forever, I looked at the stick and two dark lines showed up. Who was I trying to trick? I left the bathroom and walked back to Daryl.

"What'cha read?" I said, teasing him.

"Bullshit about theses celebrities who are probably good as gone like the rest of the world." He said with a chuckle. Coming by something that made him laugh nowadays was rare, and something I liked to keep in my head.

"Well, how about we try to find a house? Maybe if we are lucky, all the people here took the easy way out and this could be somewhere that we stay for a while." I said, with hope in the last part. He looked at me, and he laughed to himself.

"Yeah maybe. Oh yeah, I found this, and thought you might want it." He said, handing me a pregnancy book, and starting to walk out. I hadn't even thought about this, but this was going to be so useful and I couldn't wait to get it open. I started to walk out.

"So did you go in there looking for this book? Or just randomly happen to find it?" I said with a challenge in my voice. He had gone in there looking for a book for me. This was something I was totally going to keep over his head, showing his soft spot for me. He only muttered something and looked down. We walked out and it was just as quite as it was before. Walking up to the closest houses, Daryl stopped and looked at me.

"So honey, it's your lucky day. You get to choose any house you want, and we can have it forever and ever." He said with sarcasm. I just rolled my eyes at him and looked at the choices I had. They were only one story which was useful. It meant less clearing out, and less to worry about if there was something I heard upstairs. I pointed to the little house in the middle. It was cute and classy, plus, if this would have been a normal day, and before all the break out, I would have chosen this one too. It looked like a real home. As we went in to the house, front door unlocked, we went slowly. There was no one inside: not a single walker. I looked at Daryl and he gave me the same confused face I was making. After making sure it was safe, we split up to see what we had to work with. I came across the one bedroom in the house. All the draws and clothes had been thrown everywhere, I guessed the people had left in a hurry. I came back out and Daryl was looking through the kitchen.

"Whole lot of damn food here. This is almost too perfect." He said.

"Well maybe this town fell closer to the start of everything, so there hasn't been much of a fight for life from anyone around here. It would explain the lack of a walker count." I said.

"Yeah, it would." He agreed. I walked into the kitchen and put my bag on the counter. It had to be least twenty pounds with all the stuff we had in it, and I was grateful for being able to take it off for maybe a little while. Daryl looked at me with worried eyes as I tried to rub my back. I gave him a synthetic smile telling him I was fine. I grabbed the book from the big pocket and went to the living room. The whole house was really small, more like one big room split into a kitchen, dining room, and living room. I jumped onto the couch and looked out the window.

"This almost feels...normal." I said looking outside at the beautiful sunset. I turned back to my book and opened to page one, starting to read. After a while, Daryl came in with two bowls of soup, and glasses of some kind of liquid.

"Ok we only had water and I know for a fact nothing you would have found anywhere here would have still been good. What is that?" I asked closing my book with a disgusted look on my face. Daryl just laughed at me.

"Ha-ha, come on now, I found some powder junk you add to water in there. Thought it would be a good change from drinking plain old water all the time. It's good. Try it."

For some odd reason, I believed him and took a sip of it, it was some kind of punch with way too much sugar in it. But I had to admit it was good, and it was a nice change for once to have something sugary.

"Ok I agree it's good, what's the soup?"

"Chicken noodle." He said handing me a bowl of it.

"Whoa! It's hot!" I looked up at him amazed.

"Yeah . . . got the gas stove in there up and going with my lighter. Thought it would be nice to have a warm meal for once."

"Well thank you, really. For everything you've done for me. Thank you." I said, standing up and leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. He turned his head at the last moment, so it landed on his lips. Neither one of us pulled back. It didn't go any farther than that, and I finally pulled back to sit down on the couch, grabbing my bowl. I looked down at my soup, knowing that he was looking at me, waiting for me to say something. Anything. But I didn't. Even though we were out there together, anything sexual never really came up, being that survival was always the number one thing on our minds. I started to eat and Daryl spoke up.

"So what have you learned about—our baby?" I looked up at him. That was the first time he had ever said baby. Also the first time he had said it was ours. I smiled at him.

"Well according to this, and I have been keeping track of the days, I am twelve weeks along. Which is also the end of the first trimester. The baby is fully formed and is starting to grow fingernails and toenails. It can also close and opens it fists." I said, he only nodded. He sat down and started to eat. We ate in silence for a while, but I thought I should bring something up. "So, boy or girl?" He looked up at me with confusion on his face. "Do you think it's a boy or girl?" He looked at me, then looked down at my stomach as if he could see through me and just tell me what it really is.

"Boy. I ain't having no girl." He said confidently.

"Hmm, well ok. I guess we are both allowed to have our own opinions." He smiled at me. I was breaking down all of the walls that he had put up to keep everyone from getting to him emotionally. He was someone special to me, and I could tell I was becoming someone special to him too. "So there is only one bedroom, with a few clothes in it but not many. I think the past owners were wanting to get out in a hurry and took most of the good stuff." I said, putting my bowl on the table. He just nodded his head, grabbed my bowl and walked into the kitchen. As he put away whatever there was to put away, I walked to the front door to make sure it was locked. I looked out the window and saw no sign of anything living or nonliving out there. I walked into the bedroom and went through the clothes on the ground. I found a way-too-big t-shirt and went with that. After changing, I climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up all the way to my chin. Daryl walked in and looked around.

"There is a pair of sweats that I think will fit you." I told him. He nodded his head and started to strip down to his boxers. He caught my eyes looking at him after he had taken off his shirts. I was scanning over all the scares on his back, and his muscles that he had built while killing endless amounts of walkers.

"Enjoying the show?" He asked me. I had grown to not be ashamed when it came to things with him. I only smiled and nodded my head yes. He just laughed to himself and finished changing before climbing into the bed. I turned my back to him and he was lying face-up. I was moments away from sleep when I heard him speak up.

"Yes" is all he said. I turned and looked at him confused.

"Yes, we can stay for as long as this is safe." My eyes got big as I realized how happy this made me. I jumped up and hugged him around the torso. He was stiff at first but then relaxed into the hug and put one arm around me. I breathed in his scent and just thought how grateful I was to have him in my life. I was thinking of everything that had happened, when I meant to turn back to my side of the bed. But the sleep that I had been wanting for so long pulled me under and I was out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I took the marker off the counter and uncapped it putting another dash on the wall beside the fridge. I returned the marker to the draw and looked at my handy work. I had 16 groups of 7 marks, I was 4 months into the pregnancy. I also took the piece of paper I had on the wall down and started to write on it.

16 weeks: In the second trimester of pregnancy months 4, 5 and 6. Your baby's fingers and toes are well defined. His eyelids, eyebrows, eyelashes, nails, and hair are formed, and teeth and bones are becoming denser. Your baby can even suck his or her thumb, yawn, stretch, and make faces. The nervous system is starting to function at this point in pregnancy. The reproductive organs and genitalia are now fully developed, and your health care provider can see on ultrasound if you are having a boy or a girl.

I had copied it word for word from the book. I pinned the paper back up on the wall and looked at the last part, boy or girl. Daryl had been a hundred percent sure that there was no way in hell it was a girl. He said Dixon's don't pass on the girly gene. Thinking about the baby I was think who it would look more like, would it have blonde or brown hair? Who's eyes would it get? What about ears, mouth, hands, feet? Would it look like one of us or a mix of both. I just got overwhelmed thinks of the looks of the baby, not to dare think how hard it was going be to take care of it. Of corse I know what I am doing when it comes to taking care of a child, I was always with Judith back at the prison. But that was when we had cement walls to keeps her screams away from the walkers, the town had minimum walkers but every now and they a heard of 20 or so would all shuffle by, and what is the baby were to cry when they are going by? We hadn't had much luck of finding more useful weapons so our only defense we had now was to hide and hope they don't get near the house.

"Caught 3 squirrels and 2 bunnies." Daryl said coming thru the front door with the dead animals bouncing lifeless on his belt. I motioned for him to come read the paper. He walked over and look at it, examining the paper and the marks I had made on the wall. "16 weeks hu? That long already." I nodded in agreement. Then he laughed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well we could tell the gender today if we had an ultrasound. But there is no use in that if we already know its a boy." He said.

"And what makes you so sure its not a girls again?" I asked

"Because a Dixon's gut never lies. I know what I am talking about."

"Well I can't wait til the day that this baby _girl _comes out in a pink dress, just to rub it in your face." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Keep dreaming there sweetheart." He said handing that dead animals he had shot today. I had gotten pretty good at making the most out of the little meat that comes off of these things. I have also gotten better at making do with the spices left here to make it taste, better. I walked into the kitchen and start to skin them when I heard something, Daryl and I both rushed over to the front door and looked out the window. It was a heard of walkers, 15 or so just wandering by.

"This is the third heard this week." I whispered to Daryl

"I know." He grumbled and walked back to the living room sitting down to clean his arrows. I just starred at him, how could he not care about something like this? I walked back to the kitchen and continued the work I was doing before. As I cut the meat I let my mind wander thinking about the baby, but my thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain going thru the palm of my hand.

"Flipen frick!" I yelled dropping the knife, Daryl was up in half a second by my side with his crossbow ready.

"What happen?" He asked frantic.

"Oh, I umm was think about something else and the knife must have slipped, sorry." I said grabbing the towel by the sink and pressing it in to my hand.

"Why are you sorry? Here let me see it." He said moving the towel away. He examined the cut, it wasn't to deep but it was pouring blood down my arm, he quickly replaced the towel again. "Its not to bad, but keep pressure on it to stop the bleeding." He wrapped the towel all the way around my hand and tied it pulling it tight. I winced as he tighten it even more. "Sorry. Why don't you go sit down, I can handle this." He said.

"Really, im fine I can do this." I assured him.

"No, I would feel better if you would just go sit." Pushing me out of the room. I scoffed at him over my shoulder as I walked to the couch. I grabbed the book that was sitting on the coffee table. The past owners of the house weren't the biggest fans of good literature so I was stuck with not a lot to choose from. The book I had been reading was just some sappy love story, but it was interesting enough to make me want to turn the next page so for some reason I kept reading it having nothing else to do to past the hours.

"Beth. Beth! Wake up." Daryl said shaking me. I opened my eyes slowly looking around. "Hmm I must have fell asleep. Weird, I don't normally fall asleep at this time of day." I said rubbing my eyes.

"But be the pregnancy, doesn't it say somewhere in that book that you are going to get more tired?" He asked

"Wait you've been reading that book?"

"Oh umm no I just thought I heard that somewhere, I guess."

"Yeah sure." I said not convinced. Smiling at him.

"Well here, I just cooked up the meat, its not much but its filling." He said handing my a plate of what I would assume was meat. Daryl wasn't the best cook, and when he did cook he didn't care really what it looked like or tasted like but that is was food. I took one sniff of the food and my stomach turned up side down.

"I don't think im really up for eating right now, sorry. I think I am just going to head in early." I said putting the book back on the table. Daryl pushed the plate at me again, "You may not be up for eating, but I know his hungry so eat." Pointing at my stomach, he was right I can't skip meals, im eating for two now. I admitted defeat and took the plate, stabbing around alittle before finally noticing how hungry I really was I started to eat.

"That reminds me, we can't go around calling the baby her and him all the time. We should think of some names." I suggested. He didn't look to fond of that idea but he started to think about it. "Also if its ok with you could we maybe not name it after anyone? I think its brings back to many memories." I said looking down.

"I was just about to say the same thing." He said taking me off guard. I looked up at him and smiled, the sweet side of him was always surprising but when it did come out I never wanted it to go away.

"So sense none of us really know if its a girl or a boy for sure we will have to come up with names for both." I said grabbing my notepad and the pencil next to it. I made a half for boy names and a half for girl names.

"Well being a Dixon, boy he needs a badass name like Clapton or Travis." Daryl said, I nodded my head writing them down.

"I guess those aren't to bad. I like Travis, What about Archie or Blake?" He just shrugged. "Ok for girls, I was thinking Jordan, or Dakota?" He thought about that.

"Scout." He said finally said. I smiled because that wasn't that bad of a name, and I didn't think he would have thought a girl name.

"Ok well that's not a bad start. I am going to put it up here with the other paper so if you think another one feel free to put it up." I said walking to the kitchen and pining it up. He walked in after me putting the plates on the counter. I turned around facing him.

"What if its twins? Or triplets?" I said kind of excited of the idea of having more then just one baby. Daryl just looked at me bring me back down to reality that having two or three babies would be nothing but more of a burden unless we have a safe home to be. "Oh I mean never mind, stupid thought. Sorry."

"Don't apologizes, it could happen. Hopefully not, but it could." He said. I looked outside and based on the sun I would guess its was probably around 8.

"Well I am kind of tired so im turning in." I said turning away from him and walking in to the bed room. I changed into some sweats that I have recently washed and a big t-shirt. I was just about to crawl into bed when I noticed how quite Daryl was out in the living room, I poked my head around the side of the door frame and looked for him. He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands with his eyes closed. He looked anything but relax, I slowly walked out trying to make as little noise as possible. He must have been in deep thought with what ever he was thinking about because he didnt notice me until I had sat right next to him and put my arm on his shoulder. He jumped at me touching him but when he turned to see it was me he relaxed.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just thinking about how we are going to do this." He answered.

"Do what? Everything seems fine the way it is now." He looked at me, seeing right thru my plan. Who was I trying to fool?

"Listen I know you are trying to give the right answers to make me feel better about this, but if you are trying to give me false hope you should know me better then that by now that hope, false or real doesn't fly with me."

"Yeah I know." I had just realized that my hand was still on him and I slowly put it down to my lap. We were facing each other now just staring at each other. A month ago this would have been the most awkward thing and I would have done anything to get out of it, but now the silence that fell between us was pleasant in a strange way. I looked down at my hand knowing that my words couldn't make him feel any better that I need to come about this a different way. I slowly reached out and grabbed his hand in mine. He didn't pull back only looked at our hands together. Trying to help Daryl when he wasn't letting much in was hard, but I figured the best way to do it was by touch. I intertwined our fingers holding both our hands together with my other hand. I looked up to him and was surprised to see him looking straight into my eyes. He had a softness in his eyes that I had never seen before, and I could almost make out a smile on his lips. His other hand reached out and brushed a hair behind my ear, then he cupped the side of my face in his hand. I looked down shyly, I don't know why but he made me blush and it was embarrassing to me at the moment. Why did he make me feel like this?

"Is that a blush I see there on your face Greene?" He said with a smirk. I laughed it off, I jumped scared out of my own skin when I heard walkers shuffle by. I had practically jumped in to Daryl's arms covering my face. When I noticed how dumb I must have looked right then I quickly got off.

"Sorry, I hadn't heard anything for so long outside, forgot they where out there." I said, I made my way to the door to see how many where going by this time. Expecting only a few I was taken back by how many their where, a normal amount would have been just 15, but this had to be about 40 or so. They just kept on coming and coming, the next one looking worse the last. I covered my mouth to hide my gasp and walked backwards right into Daryl.

"Oh my god! Im so sorry." I said to loud and Daryl covered my mouth with hand pulling me away for the window. "Daryl I don't think we can stay here much longer, the groups are getting bigger and bigger, its bound to happened that one hears us and the rest follow, and once one is here they wont leave. They will only pile up more and more."

"I  
know, thats one of the main things I have been noticing out in the woods, more random walkers everywhere ." He said.

"Why didn't you tell me" I asked.

"I didn't want to scare you over nothing if they weren't going to be moving toward the town."

"Well now they are moving toward the town so what are we going to do? We barley have any weapons as of now and if they start coming for us we have no defense." I said trying to hide the fear in my voice. I didn't want to overwhelm him more then he already was about this.

"I know. Come on we can sleep it off then make a plan in the morning." I nodded agreeing, knowing worrying about it tonight was not going to do anything to help us for the future. I crawled in to bed waiting for him to change and join me. Hearing to walkers outside still going by I started to unwilling shake out of fear. I tried to cover it or make it stop but it was no use.

"Come here." Daryl said reaching out. I scooted closer and he wrapped his arms around my small frame. "Don't worry, we are going to get through this together. I am not going anywhere, and as long as you are here with me I promise nothing bad will happen to you." He said whispering into my ear as I drifted off in to sleep.

**A/N: So pretty quick update right? I am so in love with the amount of feed back I am getting like for real. Just a heads up I am trying to update as much as I can but I do have school all day and I dance most day until 10 sometimes so if its seems like its been awhile, im trying my hardest. Ok so about the episode I totally agree with what you all said it was AMAZING! and yes yes yes! :) I saw the holding hands it was killing me! I was practically jumping out of my skins overjoyed. Also to make this a little more fun I have decided to add a little question to the end of this, so after you get done reading tell me what you think, any names suggestions? Do you think its going to be a girl or boy? And what do you think of the idea of twins? haha anyway here is the question. What was you favorite part in the last episode? And what is your favorite part of this story so far? Leave a review favorite or follow it means so much to me and every time I get a email my heart just gets happier and happier :) You guys are sooo awesome! Love you soooo much**

**Much Love – izy3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up to the sound of walkers growling at the door. I didn't open my eyes, trying to get as much peace as I could get before having to get up. This may be one of the last times in a long while that I can fall asleep feeling somewhat save. I turn over to get out of the bed admitting defeat when I am stopped by a arm keeping me in place. I look down and see Daryl's arm slung around me not budging the slightest, I look over at him and if I didn't know any better he looked as if he was trying to act asleep. I laugh at his attempt, but decided to take it as a challenge. I moved closer to him laying back down now and put my face right up to his. I could feel his breath on my and our noise where almost touching. I was just looking at his eyes back and forth waiting for one of them to open to scare the crap out of him. Just when the thought of him maybe really being asleep pasted my mind he grabbed both sides of my face with his hands turn me so I was caught under him, he had caught me so off guard I just covered my face with my hands not knowing what to do.

"Gotcha." He said with his morning groggy voice that could make my heart melt. Wait. Did I just think that? No, I am not developing those kind of feelings for him, am I? I uncovered my face putting my hands on his chest pushing him off me.

"Damn you Daryl! You scared me half to death! Its not funny!" I said trying my hardest to get out of his grip, but it was useless and only ended with me tired and now even tighter in his grip then before.

"Well if it counts for anything, I thought it was hilarious." He said dipping his head down so that I had no choose but to look right into his eyes. This was so out of characters for him, most mornings he only answers with one words or a nod of the the head, and when I woke up he was gone most of the time. It always did have me wonder how we ended up in the morning which I got my answer today.

"No, it counts for nothing. And come on we need to get an early start. Get as much light as we can." I said as he finally rolled off me. Right after I said that the mood in the whole house shifted, what was once happy and cheery was now the cold hard truth. We had lost our safe place and today was the day that we went back in to the world we were able to escape from for so long. I never enjoyed killing a walker, I still felt like they had a little of their old self with them and a little part of me felt like a killer. But Daryl had always reminded me how it was for my protection and it was either that life or mine. He was sitting at the edge of the bed, looking down in front of him silent. I thought maybe I should say something but there was nothing to say, nothing could help. I got out of the bed and went over to the cloths we had, I knew I need to wear something that was easy to move around in but it would fit well even if I started to get big and we weren't able to find more cloths. I went with jeans that fit but not to tight, and a normal t-shirt with a hoodie to go over, it was still warm out so I just wrapped it around my waist knowing I was going to want it later as it got colder into the night. I turned to see what Daryl was doing but he was already gone. I finished taking everything I wanted in a backpack we had found and went out to the living room, Daryl was totally gone, and he didn't even say where he was going? Were we really going back to this silent communication? I don't think I could deal with this now I needed him completely here. He wasn't going to push me out now that we were back in dangers arms, I looked around thinking what was best to take. The bag was big but I didn't want to fill it up to much and drag me down knowing anything could happen out there. I for sure packed the pregnancy book along with a notepad and pencil I had remade my little chart on the notepad not wanting to lose track of how far along I was. I went to the kitchen getting out all the bottles we had and went out to the back door checking for any danger and quickly slipping out to the pump we had found three weeks back that was still in working. I filled the bottles and looked at the sky, it was a nice day a a little on the hot side but what can you ask from Georgia? I went back inside to see Daryl running out of the bedroom looking frantic.

"Where in the hell did you go!" He yelled walking up to me.

"Keep you voice down, and I just went out back to fill the bottles. You know for water to survive?" I said waving the bottles in his face.

"Well you shouldn't have gone out there alone, you should have waited for me to get back. I could I done it."

"Why would you have done it? I have been filling these up by my self sense we first found it. Calm down nothing bad happened."

"But something could of. And from now on you aren't allowed to go off on your own."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Did you just tell me I wasn't allowed to do something? Im sorry I didn't know you were making my decisions for me _father_" I said with sarcasm in my voice. He gave me a stern looking telling me that wasn't funny. I knew that was going to far. "Anyway you have no room to talk! You just left not letting me know where you went. What was that about?"

"I went out to scope out the woods to see what the walker count looked like. And this is no where near on the same page, I am perfectly fine out there on my own, you didn't even have a weapon."

"A weapon? I was 20 feet from the house! Plus I checked it out before going there was nothing. Lets just drop it this is not getting the morning off to the best start. What was it like out there?" I said changing the subject because I had no way of winning this.

"It wasn't to bad we are going to opposite of the walkers ways but more east so we aren't running in to every one that is trying to come here." I nodded thinking that sounded like a good plan, I wasn't liking the role he was taking here and frankly it was getting me mad thinking he could boss me around that this. "Oh and I also came across some grapes and other berries that I got, im going to go cut them up and add it to the apples we found last week." He said walking into the kitchen, I finished packing everything we needed and put my knife holder bad on my pants, I put the knife in and sighed in defeat. I hadn't had to have this on me in so long, it was a nice feeling knowing I was safe enough with out it 24/7. Daryl came back and handed me a bowl completely filled to the top with so many different fruits, some I hadn't seen in forever. The biggest smile grew on my face because fruit was my favorite thing in the world and knowing that it was one that that hadn't been taken away from me made me so happy. I looked over to him to say thanks when I noticed he didn't have a bowl.

"Where is yours?" I asked looking to see if he had left it in the kitchen.

"I got them for you, i'll just get a squirrel later." He said acting like it was no big deal.

"Nooo you are not going all morning without food. That's not happening you are our main protection remember?" I said shoving the bowl his way trying to get him to take some.

"Im fine really, you need it more." He said turn away. I started to eat and it took me off guard at first, I had forgotten how some of these had tasted. It was like I was trying it for the first time again. I finished it faster then I probably should have but I didn't care at this point. I went back to the kitchen and put the bowl on the counter looking at Daryl.

"So we ready to go?" I asked, he looked at me with worried eyes but quickly masked it.

"Yeah." He grumbled. I grabbed the back pack swinging it on and followed Daryl out the back door. I pulled my knife out staying close to him with his crows bow ready. There was only a few here and there to the way of the woods and once we had got to the woods it was so quite. We walked in silence for a while being on our game, ready for anything that may come at us, but after a while it became clear that there wasn't much action in this neck of the woods. It became more relaxed but we were still ready if a walked came at us. After what seemed like a life time it looked like the sun was a little over half way up in the sky.

"My guess its probably 1 or 2. We should stop to find some food." Daryl agreed and had me set up a small camp and he said he was going to go out and so what he could find. I said I would go along but he said he does better alone and to scream is anything happened. He seemed hesitant to leave my side, but I knew he wasn't going to go far. I started a small fire with what I could find and sat back to relax when I heard the sound of sticks braking. I hopped up knife out and ready for it. I turned in a circle trying to figure out where the sound had come from, I heard it again turning to my right ready to attack, a little girl came shuffling around the tree, it almost knocked the wind out of me. Who was this girl? Why was she all alone in the wood long enough to get bit? She came closer and closers, I knew what I needed to do but I couldn't make myself do it, seeing her in the state she was in broke my heart. I just kept walking back farther and farther putting off killing her, hoping maybe she would just change back to normal so I didn't have to do it. I backed in to a tree and I knew what I had to do.

"Im so sorry this happened to you." I whispered as I plunged the knife in her head as the tears fall from my face. She fell to the ground, I had to pull myself together before I attracted more by the sounds I was making. I wiped the tears and sat down by the girl turning her over. I brushed the hair out of her face looking at her sweet face. She was so innocent, tainted by this world. Her parents couldn't help her, no one could. I got up quickly before I lost it again this only scared me that I wasn't going to a good enough mom, what if this is how my child is ended. Oh god no I couldn't even think of that I quickly stumbled back the way to the camp running into a person. I screamed pulling getting my knife ready when a hand cover my face to muffle the sound. This only scared me more until I realized it was Daryl. He has hurt in his eyes.

"Oh my god! I thought you were a walker, I just umm. Im sorry I should have been more alert. Im sorry its just there was this girl and she.." I trying choking out between sobs I was trying to control. He pulled me in and I relaxed knowing he probably saw what had just happened.

"Its ok, im here now. Im not going anywhere." He said softly.

"I know." I said with a smile looking up at him. We just stood there looking at each other, it was so peaceful it took as the fear away from the world around me. "Thank you." I said running my hand down his cheek. He only nodded his head.

We had kept moving from there after eating, walking until it started to show signs of the dark taking over.

"Daryl, what are we doing?" I asked, he looked at me confused. "What are we doing about tonight? I dont know about you but I don't feel comfortable sleeping out in the open just waiting for a walker to come and bit me."

"Yeah I know I am thinking." He finally said. "We probably aren't going to have any luck finding a good shelter so just for tonight we can sleep out here, i'll keep watch and you sleep." I looked at him wide eyed.

"Your kidding right?" I asked

"Of course not, what made you think I am kidding?" He answered back.

"Ok well its clear that you are not good at making plans or thinking ahead, look I know you are trying to be strong for the both of us but who are you trying to fool thinking you can go all day with out barley eating anything to going all night to not sleeping then up and ready for tomorrow. No that not happening and you know it." I said as he turned to look at.

"Well we don't really have much a choose as of right now unless you want to just keep on walking until we stumble apron a wonderful little land where everything is perfect and we can life there forever? Come on Beth be realistic. You need to sleep."

"Be realistic? Are you kidding Daryl! Open your eyes! Your not going all night without sleep that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard of. End of discussion." I said.

"Fine end of discussion, end of fucking discussion then what is the plan? What are we going to do?" He asked yelling.

"Stop getting so mad at me! You know im right and you are just trying to do the right thing here to protect me but im not going to let you get yourself killed over me. If anything were to come after you tomorrow you would be in no condition to safe anyone." I said telling the truth, it hit him but he didn't react. He didn't know what to do. None of us did. My mind raced I was trying to think of anything that that would help, I looked left and right, up in the trees. The trees were not the right trees for climbing and there was no way that we were going to be able to sleep up there. We were stuck. Looking off to the right something caught my eye, it was a road.

"Come on." I said to Daryl, he didn't look so sure but he followed. As I slowly approached the end of the tree line it was a small high way with a build up of cars all abandoned. I saw a walker in the distant and we need to act fast so we didn't caught its attention. I looked up and down the cars looking for one that seemed safe. I didn't like the idea at all of sleeping in one knowing that we could easier wake up with a heard around us wait to eat us for there breakfast. Just then I saw a semis.

"That's perfect! Come on!" I said running toward it. Daryl had our backs watching for anything that may come at us. I came up to it and opened the back door the camper that was right behind the drivers area. I had always wanted to be in one of these and I guess today was the day I would get that. I got in looking around to see no one, there was a tiny toilet sink and then a bed a little bigger then a twin. Daryl quickly got in and shut the door.

"Its perfect, high off the ground and no windows. Plus it seems like sound doesn't travel out of it well." I said smiling. He just looked at me knowing that my idea had beaten his. "Come on lets just go to bed" I said taking off my bag and knife. As I was taking off my boots Daryl looked at my strange but then started to take his weapons off and shoes as well. I searched the small cabinet and found two blankets. I layed them down flattening them out on the bed, turning around smiling at my work I looked at Daryl. He looked tired a beat. I felt bad, he had given so much to keep me safe putting me first had taken such a toll on him and I knew there was nothing I could do to get him to ease up on it. I got in the bag pulling out the water bottle handing it to him, he finally took it and I looked around to see if any food was left. Just when I thought this place was cleaned out I came across that last draw opening it and seeing a can of pork and beans. I took it over to Daryl handing to him.

"I don't care what you say or how much you whine but you are eating all of this and then you are going to sleep, no keeping watch. I am fine, I am perfectly safe and protected because of you. Remember that, its because of you. Both me and the baby couldn't be happier or in better hands." I said smiling, he finally nodded his head and a small smile grew on his. I got on my toes and lightly touch my lips to his, I only stayed there for a second and he didn't pulled back. I finally pulled back. "Thank you." I whispered then turning around and crawling in the bed wrapping the blanket around me, I thought I maybe heard he laugh but I wasn't sure falling asleep so fast.

**A/N Thank you sooooooooooooo much for all the positive feed back! I love it soooo much! Reviews make my heart happy :) Anyway I am really sorry for any mistakes in this, just finished it at 2 AM and really wanted to get it out to you! Like always any suggestions I would love to hear them! Last thing thank you for so much feed back on the baby names I got some really good ones! **

**Much Love - izy**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a peaceful two weeks, who knew how useful the semis would have end up being? What started as a safe place for the night in a hurry turned in to so much more then any of us thought it would be. There wasn't a lot of room inside, which wasn't to bad being that the heat kind of forced you out side anyways. We spent most of the days finding what we could here and there, and Daryl going out hunting. The road wasn't close enough to a town so we were running out of food and supplies fast. Also down side of the small space was the small bed, Daryl was such a bed hog and most of the time I spent right up against the wall trying but failing at attempting to sleep. He was also like a human heater so there was no need for blankets most of the time. Walkers weren't much of a problem also, being if we saw or heard them come we could easier hide in the semis until they passed. For some odd reason they never stayed around the cars for long, they were always on the move, I guess they had a mission to get somewhere. I didn't care to much about it as long as they didn't find out we were there. It was sometime in the afternoon and Daryl was sitting on top of the truck while I was out looking in the cars for the hundredth time hoping to find something we may have missed that last time. I had my head in the car and when I looked up down the road I saw a group of people. My first instinct was to run back to the semis and hide like always, but these walkers looked different to me. They almost looked... Human. I got totally out of the car to get a better look at them, it was hard to tell with the distance but it looked like two grown men and a boy. I squinted trying to make out if they were walkers or not when Daryl yelled at me from the top of the semis.

"Beth! What the fuck are you doing? Get back here! don't you see the walkers?" I didn't move because I was almost convinced that they weren't sick. I started to walk towards them slowly, when I heard footsteps running up from behind me. "Beth! I said get back there!" He said looking really mad pointing to the truck.

"No, I don't think they are walkers." I said.

"What do you mean not walkers? What else would they be?" He asked like I had completely lost my mind.

"Uh normal people, like us Daryl." I said pointing to my chest. He thought about this for a second almost as if he forgot there was other survivors out there. He looked at them squinting trying to get a better look. He shook his head like he couldn't believe it.

"Go back to the semis Beth." He ordered me.

"Umm excuse me?" I said completely shocked, "Didn't you hear me? They aren't walkers."

"Doesn't matter, any man out there can be just as dangerous as a walkers nowadays. Now go back, I'll take care of this. " I turned around then realized what I was doing.

"No, im not going back" I said turning back to him. He looked really mad now, but the men where approaching us so he only took my arm and pulled me behind him, pointing his crow bow at the strangers.

"Well looky here. And here this whole time I thought we were wasting our time." The one in the middle said to the other grown man. They all had a good amount of dirt and blood on them, but thinking about it we probably looked just like them. Daryl only continued to stare them down.

"Now now fella, we aren't going to hurt you. We come from a camp, a safe one. We were sent out to try and find survivors around these here parts." The one of the side said trying to gesture for Daryl to put the crossbow down. I moved alittle to the side to get a better look at the young boy when Daryl grabbed my arm pulling me back right behind him, but his time keeping the grip to make sure I didn't move.

"Whoa there, no need to hurt the little lady. She is a pretty one there." The one in the middle said laughing with the other grown man. The boy only stood there not moving or giving any emotion of his face showing anything. " Anyway like my buddy here was saying, we got a camp. Its real well protected, got people watching all hours of the day for the sick ones. I'd say we got about 40 or so people and plenty of food and water and room for more. We feel bad having it all to ourselves so we send out to groups to find more and bring them back. So what do you say? How about we have a little talk and maybe you guys want to come back with us? Im sure it will be an improved ment from what you have here." Daryl relaxed a little but still not letting his guard down. I thought this sounded like a good idea, we were so low on food we were bound to have to leave sooner or later. I shook Daryl a little, and he turned to me. I nodded my head saying we should at least talk with them about it. He turned back to the men and put crossbow down, the one the middle stuck out his hand for Daryl to shake.

"Names Joshua, this here is Mich, and my son Luke." Daryl shook all there hands but Luke who didn't offer it, he just kept a close eye on Daryl.

"Daryl," He grumbled, Joshua looked at my waiting for me to say my name. But when I opened my mouth Daryl had beat me to it. "This here is Beth."

"Beth, what a pretty name for such a pretty girl. Pleasure to meet you ma'am" He said nodded his head down, I returned a sweet smiled, when in reality I was very offended of how he called me a girl, I guess I didn't look old enough for him. We walked back to the semis in silence. Once we got in side of it I sat on the bed and Daryl sat at the table with the 3 men.

"So why should I believe you on how safe your camp is?" Daryl asked.

"Well we got plenty of room for more, and quite a few women and children. Also its seems around here you guys are quite low on supply's." Joshua said taking a quick glance around the room.

"We're doing just fine." Daryl said offended. Joshua went on to explain the camp and how it started, every now and then Mich would add a few things, but the whole time Luke didn't say one word. He started off just looking at Daryl but after a while he changed to me. It made me very unconformable and when I shifted around it had caught Daryl attention and he looked back at me. I nodded my head saying everything was fine, then he went back to listening to Joshua. So far the camp seemed promising, it wasn't to far. And a warm meal sounded so good now I think I would have done anything for it.

"So what do you think Daryl? Sound like a good deal?" Joshua asked. I was puzzled because I wasn't quite sure what the deal was, us going there but what were we giving in return? Daryl thought about it then looked back to me, with a quick glance to my stomach then back up. I knew he wasn't going to say anything about it thinking it may get us in to some kind of trouble.

"We could defiantly use a meal or two and a nice night sleep. If we come tonight the come to find we don't like it we can leave right?" Daryl asked.

"Of course of course, its not a prison or anything you are able to come and go as you please. As long as its not during the curfew hours." Mich said. "But can I add that if you are coming tonight we need to leave soon or else we will lose the light, and its not much fun out there in the dark if you know what I mean." He added. Daryl nodded his head.

"Get your stuff together, we're going." Daryl told me, I did as he told me to and gathered what little things we had. As I finished up Mich was going on about how the camp had started with only a few loner men and now it was so much more. The whole time I could feel Luke watching me. We left and started walking the way the men came from in the first place, they were a little bit ahead of us because Daryl pulled me behind a little.

"Alright listen, you know I wouldn't normally do this but you know that you haven't had a real meal in who knows how long, and im guessing lil Travis in there is getting sick of squirrel, so this isn't permanent by any means. Just until we come up with a good plan." He said into my ear so that they couldn't hear. I nodded agreeing because I knew it was the right thing to do. "Alright good," He said satisfied . "Are you doing ok?" He asked motioning to my condition.

"Never better." I told him. "But I can't help but get this weird vibe from Luke, he was looking all funny at you the whole time." I left out how he was looking at me to not wanting Daryl to get mad over nothing.

"Yeah I know I was getting that too. I was thinking maybe I could talk to Joshua a little about him, see whats his story. And until then I don't want you to close to him ok? Scratch that until I say so I don't want you to close to any of them. Not until I know I can trust them alright?" He said. I had to agree with him on this one, I knew he wasn't being to overprotective. Just then Joshua turned about to face us.

"We are getting pretty close just a little further up this way." He said pointing to his left. Daryl nodded. "So tell me how did you and your pretty little daughter here make it this far?" He asked. Daryl's eyes just had pure hate in them, while this took me completely off guard. Did our age really show that much? It was nothing that we had really brought up before because we had figured it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh my god!" I blurted out. "Im not his daughter." I stopped myself remember how he said he didn't want me talking to them. Josh and Mich both looked completely shocked as for Luke not so much.

"We apologize miss. Joshua here is real sorry, just a misunderstanding is all." Mich said. I looked at Daryl but his face was to hard to read, I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"So if your not her old man, then how did you two end up together." Luke finally said something while looking right at Daryl.

"Whats it to yeah boy?" Daryl said in a grumble, I could tell he wasn't happy at all.

"Just curious is all." He said turning around. The other two turned too and we walked the rest of the way in silence. I had never really thought of what were we? Were we a couple? Were we going to pose as married because of the baby, none of this really came up in any conversation which I don't know how thinking back now because thinking ahead it would have been a good thing to have straighten out right about now. I looked at Daryl he still didn't seem happy, I guess getting mistaken for my father was not something he liked, come to think of it, it made me mad just thinking about it now. He looked at me and I offered a sweet smile to try and ease his mood, I could tell it worked a little which made me happy. We made a last turn and came up to a gate. Behind the gate you couldn't see much but a few buildings that but have been apart of a small town at one point. We came up to the games with 5 men all up there with guns. They all had the similar dirty look to them that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Found some people who will be staying the night, and if they like it staying for good." Joshua yelled up to one of the men who then pulled a role to open the gate. As we walked thru I could feel all eyes on me. If the men had lasers for eyes I could tell that they would be burning holes thru every part of my body up and down. Daryl seemed to notice to and took my hand as it to show them to back off. A few did but some still snuck a glance every hear and there. Walking you could see a man around the corner every now and then, there was a few small building like a med center and stores that seemed to be taken back over by these people.

"New guest get to stay in the apartments over there until you decided you want to stay, we then find you a more comfortable home with what we have. Mess halls over there and we serve everyday breakfast and dinner you are welcome to join us or if you would like, or if you feel better getting some food from the store and staying at your apartment that is fine too. Speaking of food you too must be starving, dinner is right about now so lets go and you guys can meet a few people." Joshua said. We walked into the building, it must have been some kind of restaurant before, because it was big enough to sit a lot. As we walked in I felt all of these eyes rush to us like we were something they had never seen before. Looking around I only saw men, which was weird because it was the same out side. The women must have other jobs to do around here. Mich led us to where the line started and showed us to the men in front of the line.

"This here is Jake and Nicholas. Some of the few that started this group. This is Daryl and Beth, found them out on that highway stretch that we had thought we cleared awhile back. There staying to tonight to see what they think of the place and may stay for good."

"Well nice to meet you," Jake said shaking our hands. "Well Daryl you look like a hunter am I correct?" He just nodded his head saying yes. "We could use you on the hunting team if you would be interested, just come find me later about it. The more the merrier." He said smiling then looking over to me with a quick up and down then back to a smile to Daryl. "Well I hope you find this place to be to your liking! If there is anything that I can do for you just let me or Nicholas over here know." Nicholas nodded agreeing but just looking at us. They moved up into the kitchen, with Mich following them.

"Ok is it just me or are all of these men giving off a weird vibe, I thought it was just Luke but now I see where he got it. And where are all the women? I dont know about this Daryl" I whispered in his ear.

"I know, I was thinking the same but we need to stay tonight and at least get some food. Just stay close to me at all times. And don't do anything I don't tell you to do, that includes talking to anyone." He said looking around.

"Ok." I said, as we walked into the kitchen to finally see some women but they were behind the counter serving. The second the first women saw me her eyes got big and she tapped the lady next to her and whispered something to her. I got a little uneasy and looked down.

"You ok?" Daryl asked as I looked into his eyes.

"Yeah just feeling kind of funny is all. I'll be better once I get some food." He seemed happy with that answer and we walked to grab a plate. As I got the food the women were all looking down refusing to look at me. Daryl seemed to notice this too but didn't say anything. We walked out and found a table that no one was sitting at, I didn't feel like talking to anyone else and I guess Daryl didn't either. We sat down and started eating, it was chicken with mashed potatoes and corn. It was all home made and so good. I hadn't had a meal like this in so long, with every bite my smile grew more and more. I didn't even really think how they got the food, they must have a good garden somewhere. Looking up every now and then I kept seeing a new man looking our way, it was probably only because we are new. I just had to keep telling my self that, this is a safe place, good food and so far I guess good people. Its safe, safe for a baby and I had to keep that in mind. I looked around still a little uneasy about the stares we were getting when I was calmed down right away by Daryl's hand covering my.

"You doing alright?" He asked.

"Couldn't be better, right? I mean we are safe and we have food what else could I ask for?" I said back.

"Remember none of these guys are going to hurt you, I promise not as long as im here with you. Not a single one of them is going to lay a finger on you, alright?" He said trying to clam my nerves. My whole body relaxed at what he just said, I believed him, not once had I thought I wasn't safe while he was here. Then why should I start now? I smiled at him when I felt something, Daryl noticed it right away.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried.

"Um yeah, yeah I think I just felt the baby move." I said smiling, Daryl's eyebrows went up in surprise but then the biggest smile grew on his face.

"See that, even lil Travis is protecting his mommy" He said squeezing my hand.

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the feed back! What do you think of this little camp? Is it safe? And whats up with all the men? If you liked the chapter leave a review! I love to read them even if its the simplest thing! :) one last thing I do need you feed back on is would rather have quicker updates and shorter chapters or longer chapters but not as quick updates? let me know! **

**Much Love - izy**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We finished up eating and Joshua had showed us to the room we would be staying in. It was only a bedroom and bathroom but it was a nice size.

"When you get up in the morning come down to the mess hall, we were planing on going on a hunt tomorrow and it would be mighty useful having another man aboard like you Daryl."

"Yeah, i'll think about it." Daryl said with a nod, Joshua left us and the room was quite. I looked around seeing fresh blankets and cloths on the edge of the bed, then I looked at the bed again and I noticed it was a King.

"Yes!" I yelled a little to loud. Daryl looked at me confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, um I its just the bed its so big." I said trying to hid e the truth, but Daryl wasn't buying this. "And um you kind of like to be a bed hog when you are asleep." I said looking down. He just laughed and walked over to the bed looking at the cloths they had given us.

"Interesting, I never knew that, and I bet you never knew you talk in your sleep." He said not turning around and just lifting the shirt up looking at it. I didn't believe him, I wasn't a sleep talker. Somebody would have told me by now, right?

"What do I say?" I asked genuinely curious myself.

"Nonsense most of the time, and mumbling."

"Oh, ok well I guess that not bad." I said kind of nervous I may had said something embarrassing at one point.

"But the funny thing is, once or twice I have caught you saying my name while smiling. Must have been having a good dream I guess." He said like it was nothing. My face lit on fire and I turned around afraid he might see how embarrassing it was to me. Truthfully I had never said it out loud but I had been thinking a whole lot lately and I do think I have been forming feelings for him, and not just feelings because he will be the father of our baby, but real feelings that could lead to more. But I never said it out loud for the reason of him not knowing, looks like that didn't do any good. I guess i'm my our tattletale while I sleep. Trying to think of anything that will get this conversation away from sleep talking something stuck me about what he said.

"Wait, you said you saw me smile while I sleep. Does that mean you watch me sleep?" I said turning the tables on him now. He just turned around and looked at me with raised eyebrows not saying anything. It was his turn to be embarrassed now, only he didn't take this like I was hoping.

"Yeah, maybe I do watch you sleep. So what?" He said not the least big shy about it. I looked around again trying to get the force of the conversation off of me.

"So um any good cloths?" I finally asked.

"I guess you could say that, here is a t-shirt you can sleep in tonight." He said tossing me a large shirt.

"Pants?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, uh I just figured that cause it was so hot and uh you know, you may not." I cut him off there now because he was fumbling his words now embarrassed which made me laugh, but he was right it was super hot up here and I had a feeling the AC wasn't working at the moment or anytime in the future.

"Never mind, it'll be fine." I said giving him a smiling and turning in to the bathroom. Once I had done my business and changed I looked at myself in the mirror. It had been so long sense I had seen myself with my own eyes. Looking at my face it was weird because I knew it was me, only it didn't look like me. I shuck off the thought, I must just be really tired. I took a step back pulling the shirt tight around my stomach looking at my baby bump. It a cute size, it was nice because I knew that there was a baby in there but small enough that I can pull off it just being a little extra weight. I let the shirt drop, it just passed mid thigh so it was a perfect length. I walked out to Daryl already in the bed shirt less and under the covers.

"Geez take long enough?" He asked.

"Well I was admiring my little Scout bump!" I said pulling the shirt tight again. He didn't look to convinced. "Well don't you think I look a little bigger?"

"Yeah yeah sure what ever you think. Now come to bed." I gave him a pouting face upset that he didn't think I was showing, but I then thought there was no way he could deny it in a little bit when there was no way of covering it up. I crawled next to him and got under the blanket, he blew out the light and we lied there for a few minutes in silence. I was thinking he was already asleep when he voice startled me.

"So you like Scout for a girl?" He asked. I smiled because he was finally excepting that the chances of a boy was just the same as the chances as a girl .

"Yeah, I really do. But remember the baby could come out and who knows it could totally look like a Helga." I said jokingly which made Daryl completely crack up.

"There is no way in hell that any baby just comes out looking like a Helga." He said between laughs. I looked up at him smiling, it made me so happy knowing how cold he could be sometimes that I could still get him back to his roots and make him laugh like this.

"Probably true but you never know." I said as he finally stopped laughing. He looked down at me with a more serious look on his face.

"Disregarding the name of the thing now, I have been thinking about how we are going to deal with that news here and I don't think you should be telling anyone until we know its safe here. You are right you are starting to show, so I want you to start wearing not as tight fitting cloths." He said, I nodded agreeing.

"Are you sure you just don't want me in tight cloths with all of these men around here?" I asked not being serious thinking it was ridiculous but curious what he would say to it.

"Well thats part of it yeah." He said not the least bit ashamed about it. I was shocked but to tired to say anything back.

The next day I woke up to the sound of Daryl moving around. He was up and already dressed looking through the draws. I rubbed my eyes and sat up then noticing that the covers were completely off my legs and the shirt had come up to my stomach.

"Oh my god!" I said as I quickly pulled the covers over my bare legs. Daryl turned around and looked at me with a smirk. "You could have at least covered me up when you saw it." I said embarrassed.

"Maybe I was enjoying the view." He said, and my cheeks started to burn again.

"Why are you up so early anyways?" I asked.

"Joshua came by a little bit ago saying they were going on a hunt soon and wanted me to come along."

"So you where going thru all the draws why?"

"Oh I wanted to wake you up cause I wanted to talk to you before I left."

"Why didn't you just shake me or something like a normal person?"

"I dunno, this seemed more fun. Anyway he also said that a women was going to come over soon to take you around showing you the place and that way you can help in the kitchen or with some other girly stuff."

"Oh, ok well is that all?"

"No one more thing when I woke up I realized we never figured out something yesterday. What are we?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. I just stared at him one hundred percent confused at what he was asking.

"Umm humans?" I answered and he just looked at me with a I can't believe you just said that face.

"Wow! Really thanks I never would have guess that one, here this whole time I thought we were dogs!"

"Well what do you mean 'what are we?' then?" I asked laughed because of how stupid this all sounded.

"What I mean is what are we together? We are new so people are going to start asking about our back story, and we need to have to same one so we don't sound suspicious. The idiots yesterday thought I was your damn father, and if they some how find out your pregnant thats not going to roll over well. So what are we?" He said making it all clear now.

"Oh well I guess to safe us from trouble later the only thing to say is that we are like dating I guess." I said just shooting the idea out there.

"Dating?" He asked.

"Yeah I mean if thats ok with you, or we could just say that your a family friend or something and like the babies someone else." I said afraid that the dating idea may have been to much.

"No, no I am not going to have people thinking that is somebody elses, its mine and nothing changes that." He said getting defensive.

"Ok, I was just thinking of others ways about it is all."

"We will just go with the dating thing." He said, it made me wonder if he had really ever had a real girlfriend before, or he was more of a one night kind of guy. But I didn't think now was the best time to bring that up. I was about to get out of the bed when someone knocked on the door and I moved back to where I was, Daryl got up and answered it. By the voice I could tell it was Joshua, Daryl closed the door and came back.

"We are heading out in about 5 minutes so I am going to go on outside." He said, as I got out of the bed.

"Well ok, be safe alright?" I said taking a step closer to him.

"Are you worrying about me?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"What? Come on, who would ever have to worry about you, just watch your back around these guys ok?"

"I will." He said noticing the little distance between us. "Well I better go," he said as he was about to turn around.

"Wait, I was wondering. If we are going to be telling people that we've been dating... Does that mean we are.. dating?" I said kind of hopefully. He looked at me thinking about what I had just said.

"Uh yeah, I guess it does." He said with a half smile.

"Ok." I said looking down kind of embarrassed now that we were officially dating. Daryl put his finger under my chin lifting it up to make me look up to him.

"And I guess now that we are dating I can do this." He said leaning in giving me a sweet kiss, it only lasted for a few moments but it was enough to make me feel like I could fly, his rough lips were so warm and inviting it made me want more but he pulled back to finish his sentence. "When ever I want now." I face was probably a whole new shade of red now but I couldn't stop smiling.

"Yeah I guess you can." I finally said, the moment was broken when Joshua yelled thru the door.

"Leavin!"

"Well thats my call, i'll see you later." Daryl said turning around and leaving the room, but not before turning back around one more time and giving me a wink that made my heart melt. Even after he was gone I was just standing here smiling like an idiot, when I remembered how he said a lady was going to come by and get me I quickly dress just in time when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it up to see a lady in her mid 30s I would guess, with weak eyes but a sweet smile.

"Hi, im Jessica. Your Beth right?" She said, I nodded my head. "Well I was sent to bring you around and kind of tell you how things work around here its thats alright."

"Yeah, totally." I said following her out the door. As we made our way down stairs she started to kind of tell me the main lay out of the camp.

"We have the mess hall, this place we like to call the washers where you can get a shower and maybe wash your cloths depending on the last rain fall, a decent sized library, and few other places and a nursers where we have been raising the kids." That last part caught my attention because it told me that they had supplies for children around here and maybe that is where I could put my help in being that is what I am best at.

"Is there something you know that you would be helpful in?" She asked.

"I am used to being around kids and I am good at taking care of them." I told her.

"Well that works out great! One of the main caretakers just had a child last week so we are a little short there. Its right over here." She said pointing to a building a few doors down from where I was staying. As we walked in to the small building there was two other women in there with about four toddlers and two infants in the room. It was big enough and had four cribs up and a few small rocking beds. Up and in the cabinets I could see all the food and formula they had which was a lot more then I thought they would have.

"Wow, you guys have everything you could ever need and then some!" I said admiring the stock.

"Yeah well one of the starters of the camp really stressed that once the place was safe and we got a good amount of food that we work on population right away." She said kind of with a laugh. "Anyways this here is Renee and Kayla. Girls this is Beth, she will be helping out around here until Jamie is good to come back." Renee looked at me with a warm smile while bouncing a baby in her arms, Kayla just looked at me like the women in the mess hall looked at me yesterday.

"Well as long as you are all good in here, I have actually have something else I have to attend, so if you need anything just let them know they will be more then happy to help!" Jessica said as she left. Once she was gone the only sound in the room was the toddlers on the ground playing with the toys they had.

"So where are you from?" Renee asked.

"Georgia." I said not sure how far away we were from it as of now.

"Oh really? Im from Kansas and Kayla is from Texas."

"Thats neat, then you guys must be used to this weather."

"Oh yeah grew up with it my whole life." She said with a smile. She then went on to tell me about how they do things here with taking care of the kids, they were moms of two of the kids, then one of the toddlers mom was Jamie and the rest had no moms, either died in birth or were brought here by the father or other relative. I was feeding one of the young one next to Kayla when I finally heard her say something. Renee was on the other side of the room trying to get one of the babies to fall asleep.

"How far are you?" She asked, I looked at her confused.

"Im sorry what?"

"How far along are you?" She asked again, how could she know I was pregnant. I looked down at what I was wear and noticed I had totally forgot about the no tight cloths, but that still didn't explain how she knew.

"You must be mistaken or something, im not pregnant." I said trying my best to lie about it which I was never good at.

"You can cut the crap. I have seen more pregnant women in my life then you think and I know just by looking at someone if they are. So how far." She said not convinced with my lie. I looked down trying desperately to think of a way out of this. "Look I get if you don't want others to know but you can tell me, being that I already know you are." I looked up at her then back down at my stomach.

"I'd like to think about 4 and a half months." I finally said.

"Well you don't show much, it must be because you are naturally small." She said looking back at what she was doing. "So why don't you want anyone to know?" She asked not looking at me but the the child she was feeding also.

"Oh, its just me and my.. partner decided it was safe not to go around telling everyone right away or at least until we knew it was safe." I told her.

"Partner?" she asked like question. She looked at my hand not seeing a ring then going back to what she was doing. "So thats what you are calling him?"

"What do you mean calling him? I guess it could be boyfriend if you like that better." I was so confused of where she was coming from.

"Wait so you guys are really together?" She asked stopping what she was doing like she wasn't expecting what I had said.

"Umm yeah, why would we not be?" I asked.

"Well my son is best friends with Luke, and they were talking about how they found you yesterday, thinking that your were his daughter and you guys not really explaining what the relationship was so I just figured, you know." She said looking at me.

"No im sorry I don't know, what did you figure?" She just looked at me blankly.

"Do you know anything about this camp?" She asked.

"No, only that it was started by a group of men correct."

"Correct, a group of _men._ And you do know what men want." She said like it was the clearest thing ever.

"I don't understand what you are trying to say." I admitted.

"The group started with men wanting to survive, but once they found the key to living, they were only finding more men to add to the group they had. They were living but not living well enough for themselves. So they started to send out small groups to find other survivors, women is what they really wanted. And once they found a few women there was never enough to go around so they kept on looking for more and more. The ratio here with males and females are by no means even. We are more of prisoners trapped here to do everything they want us to do. If they find a couple they bring them back and depending on what the male is like they take him out _hunting _and a lot of the times kill them so they have the women to satisfies more then just one man here. These babies where not planned, all accidents, something that wasn't ment to come out of there plan but they did. They could just get rid of them, but knowing it was the only thing keeping the women linked here knowing they can't survive out there on there own with a baby." Everything that she had just told me shocked me so much I didn't know what to do. I couldn't have been more disgusted with what I had hear then what I was.

"I don't, I don't understand. How are they getting away with this?" I finally said.

"Well its not that hard, I mean whos going to stop them?" I just kept looking around trying to make sense of this. This can't be real.

"So what did you infer of Daryl when you heard about him?" I asked.

"Daryl? Thats his name? And I thought just what Luke was implying with how much of an age difference there was that he had maybe found you along the way of his journey and promised his protection in exchange for what he wanted, its not something rare that comes thru here. See it all the time. It seems that sense the out brake its turned some men into bigger monsters then the ones out side the gates."

"Whoa wait! You said they take them out hunting to kill them so they have the women left my themselves! Does that mean they are going to kill him?" I asked suddenly so scared I didn't know what to do.

"Probably not, I over heard a few men last night talking about a Daryl being useful to the group, plus maybe they think he will be willing to share you never know." My heart slowed down but I was still freaking out about the whole thing. I started to pace back and forth not knowing what to do.

"I can't believe this is happening right now! And here this whole time I was hoping this was a safe place that we could stay and where I could have the baby, not have to worry about where we were going to sleep the next night." I said rubbing my hands over my face.

"This can be a safe place. You just have to know where you stand. Listen the sun is starting to go down so that means the hunters will be coming in, I am almost 100 percent sure Daryl is completely back safe, and when he comes back just talk to him about it ok? And let me give you a little bit of advice if you do decide to stay, I would say letting the news out that you are pregnant would be a good idea so none of the men get the wrong idea." She said trying to calm me down.

"But why would they let us stay here if I was useless in the main reason they brought me back here?" I asked.

"Who knows maybe they will find Daryl a very useful member of the group. Just relax ok, its not as bad as it seems." I looked at her like she was crazy, I couldn't believe anyone could think that of this place. "Look Joe is going by which means the group is back." I looked out the window seeing men slowly walking by. I quickly ran to the door opening it looking frantically looking for Daryl, just when I on the edge of having a brake down right there I saw the crossbow that I had learned to love so much, I started to run and before I even knew it and I jumped on Daryl wrapping my arm around him and hugging him as tight as I could.

**A/N OMG fast update! so I got mixed feedback with the thing, so I went with trying for longer chapters and faster updates ;) So what do you think of the camp now? and what about them dating? Leave a review with your opinion! And what do you think is going to happen next? Thank you soo much for all the kind words! I love it all sooooo much! **

**Much Love - izy**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Daryl wrapped one arm around me waiting for the rest of the men to pass in silence, once the sound off near by foot steps stopped he spoke up.

"Somebody told you didn't they?" He asked, I didn't pull back I only nodded my head, he gently put his hands on my shoulders and push my back slightly, just enough so he was looking at my face. I knew by now my face was wet with tears from all of this. "Why are you crying?" He asked suddenly very concerned, he wiped my tears away with his thumb waiting for me to say something.

"She told me when couples come in they take the men out hunting to kill them, I thought you were dead." I managed to get out trying to get my crying under control.

"So all of these tears are for me?" He asked like he wasn't expecting that answer. I nodded my head yes quickly wiping more tears off my face when more came just as quickly to replace them. "Beth, im fine see? Im here and im ok." He said calmly pulling me into his neck. "How much were you told?" He asked not releasing the grip he had on me. I started to shake thinking about it again.

"Everything, she told me everything." I said flatly.

"Come this way." He said guiding me to the side of a building where no one was. "Ok here is the plan, you go back to the room find a bag and pack it half full with anything you think we will need for the road, I'll go check where they keep most of the weapons and see what I can get out from there. We meet back here in 10 minutes and we will start traveling east." He said looking around to make sure no one was in ear shot.

"Daryl?" I said trying to stop him.

"I don't think we can go back the way to the semis, I don't want them finding us again. I'd rather have nothing to do with them ever again. Also when" I cut him off.

"Daryl!" I said louder because he ignored me the first time.

"What?" He asked a little frustrated.

"I don't think we should leave." I said shyly afraid he might get mad.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He said raising his voice somewhat.

"Keep your voice down, and I don't think we should leave. Think about it, its safe here they have so much supplies and this would be the perfect place to have the baby." I said trying to get him to see it my way.

"No, no Beth I think your just tired, this is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. What were you told about the camp? Because if you think its safer for you here then out there I don't think we heard the same thing." He said a little quieter but he was still mad.

"Im not tired! And thats the thing, last night was the first night for as long as I can remember that I have felt really safe, not just a oh yeah the doors locked kind of safe but a like of safety that I knew others where out there watching while I slept. And yes I know these men that I am trusting my life with are no better then the scum on the bottom of my shoe, but Daryl I haven't left this safe sense the... the prison. We need this, Scout needs this" I said putting my hand on my stomach. I think I finally got thru to him because right after I had said that last part the anger disappeared from his eyes. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but then he closed it. He turned his head away then looked back at me confused. I could tell he was battling his own emotions right now. He started shaking his head muttering something.

"This can't be. This can't be." I put my hand on his cheek and made him look at me.

"We can do this, I know we can." I said with a soothing voice.

"But Beth its not up to us, the only thing I want to do is protect you. Thats all I need to do, and if im out with the hunting group I can't keep you safe here from the rapist walking around like they own anything they want." He said with a weak voice. "Your my only reason for living Beth." Right as he said that my heart broke for him, the pain his was feeling. Wanting to keep me safe but what was better in a camp of monsters or out in the open with monsters? I gazed into his eyes, he didn't look away or brake contact in anyway which was something he always did. A single tear slipped from my eye and fell down my face. My hand that was on his face moved to the back of his neck and pulled him closer, our faces where only inches apart. All the pressure all the emotion was right there in front of us plan as day, his emotions were raw and open and he was letting me see them. With our lips almost touching and our breath dancing in between us he slowly moved his hands up my waist all the way to the sides of my face. I raised to my tip toes and pressed my lips to his finally closing the gap that was there. The kiss was soft, sweet, and innocent. He was hold my face like he was afraid to brake me, I worked my lips gently against his wanting more and more. When I would start to get faster he slow me down, like he was trying to savior the moment, this wasn't about the lust for him. My hands were entangled in his hair pulling on it every which way. His tongue slightly slide by my bottom lip and I slowly open my mouth, this kind of scared me because I never went past a sweet kiss with any guy I had been with. But Daryl was a whole different story, he was fumbling to get it right because he didn't know what he was doing. He knew exactly what he was doing, my mouth was barley open and he dipped his tongue in making my knees go weak, Daryl noticed this and slide his hands down to my thighs picking me up and pinning me up against the wall. I wrapped my legs around him and dared to deepen the kiss from my side, I felt like a fool because I didn't even think I was doing it right, right then a moan came from Daryl confirming I was doing just fine. I thought I heard foot steps so I slowly pulled back and looked up, Daryl didn't stop with what he was doing and continued to work up and down my neck. I tried my hardest to concentrate on what was going on around me with the endless pleasure he was giving me. I didn't see anyone so I closed my eyes and tilted my head back giving him more room. He was focusing on one spot while electricity was running thru me, just when I realized why he was only at the one spot I snapped back in to reality.

"Daryl Dixon, you did not just give me a hickey." I said closing my eyes afraid of his response.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I had to mark you as mine somehow. It was your idea to stay here." He said into my neck.

"Well maybe telling people would have done the same effect." I said a little frustrated, I wasn't a fan of hickeys because I always thought they looked trashy and gross. Daryl pressed his forehead to my chest still holding me off the ground with my legs around him.

"Im sorry, it was the first thing I thought of. I just want you to be safe even when im not around." he said into my chest not looking up.

"So naturally you suck on my neck until its bruised to protect me?" I asked him. He grabbed one of my hands that was on his neck pulling it down to his view opening up my palm and running his fingers down mine.

"Do you remember?" He asked so softly I thought I may have just imaged it.

"Do I remember what?" I asked.

"When we _made _Travis?" He said laughing at the word made in that sentence. How could I forget? It was my first time, the night wasn't full of any preparation or kisses to get us in the mood. We just went into it, me more for the comfort, and him for whatever his reasons were.

"Yeah how could I forget?" I asked, he looked up at me.

"We can stay, but there is no way in hell any of these douche bags are getting anywhere near you ever, unless I know who they are and what they want." He said looking at me so seriously. I was slightly happy only slightly that we were somewhere safe, I knew I was always going to be safe with Daryl. Being here with him now made me forget all the whispers and stares I got when we first got here. Thinking back I now understand what it was all about which made me shutter in disgust.

"Thank you." I whispered. He gave me a smile and put me back to the ground.

"Come on you must be starving." He said guiding me back to the road with his hand on the small of my back. Once we got in the mess hall I just looked at the ground not wanting to make eye contact with any of the pigs in the room. We got our food and sat at a table where no one else was. I was just about to start eating when I remember what Renee said about me being pregnant.

"The lady who explained everything to me said that it would be best if we told everyone that I was expecting." I told him.

"How did she know you were pregnant? I thought we were going to keep that a secret until we talked about it more." He said sounding upset I broke that.

"I didn't tell her she knew somehow, I guess how I looked I don't know. But she thinks it will help with other men leaving me alone. With them knowing that we are dating and I am also carrying you baby I don't think we are going to have to much trouble." I said. He thought about this all for a second.

"Yeah I guess that would help."

"What did you tell the other men when you were out hunting when they asked about me?" I asked.

"Oh just said you were my girl is all. Joshua asked why I didn't just come out and say that before and I told him I knew nothing about him and didn't trust him which was a lame excuse but he bought it."

"Well good, I guess thats not to bad, oh look here he come now." I said nodding up at Joshua coming our way.

"Dixon! So I've been talking to some of the other guys and they really seems to like you, they think that you are going to be a value member of the group. I just came over here wondering if you two had made up your mind if y'all are staying or not." He said sitting down next to Daryl. He looked at me and winked and I quickly looked down hoping Daryl didn't see him do that.

"Yeah we thought it would be the safest thing to do." Daryl said giving him funny look.

"Well im mighty happy to hear that, I will go pass the good news on." He said smiling at me before he got up.

"One more thing Joshua, if you could add this to your news to pass on that Beth is one hundred percent off limits to every motherfucker in this camp but me, and that she has been carrying my son around in her stomach for almost 5 months now. Kind of important news too." Daryl said not even looking up from the food he was eating, Joshua's face was shocked and he quickly left.

"Well that was one way to brake it to everyone." I said.

"Well if we are telling everyone about this we might as well tell it with fear so none of them even think of coming up to you." He said as a matter of fact.

"Do you ever ease up?" I asked jokily.

"Yeah I do. With every kiss you give me." He said with a smirk.

**A/N sorry short chapter but quick update. Heads up this is my spring brake now and I plan on getting a lot of writing done so expect a lot of updates in the near future :) thank you soooo much for the amazing feed back! I never thought my story was every going to get this kind of love! What did you think of this chapter? more of just Daryl and Beth not so much about the problems they face, which would you rather see more? Like always leave some suggestions! **

**Much Love - izy**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We were almost done eating, and had for the most part avoided communication with anybody else in the room, but just as we were about to get up to return our plates some men I didn't know came over.

"Dixon, heard you decided to stay around." One of the men said.

"You heard right." He replied.

"Well thats good to hear, you really proved your self this morning out there. You know what your doing and we could really use a man like you going with us more often for hunts." The same man said. Daryl looked at me like I had something to say but I didn't.

"How often you guys go? And for how long?" Daryl asked looking at me but then shifting his sight to the men.

"We try to make it out about every 3 days, 2 sometimes if we are low with meat and other supplies. Staying close to the base has been working for us lately so naturally we are only gone for about the whole day. Sun up to sun down, we don't every stay out past then if we can help it." Daryl thought about this.

"Well seems hunting is the only way I can pull my weight around here so I suppose so." He said to them.

"Good to hear. Im Blake, the leader of all hunting groups. I would introduce to these other men but I got a feeling you don't really give a fuck about there names." Blake said laughing.

"That sounds about right, yeah." Daryl said with a smile that quickly faded.

"Well im glad to have you on board." Blake said shaking Daryl's hand then walking away with his men.

"Come on." Daryl grumbled slightly pushing me to where we drop off our plates.

"Thank you." I said to the women in the kitchen who all then looked at me with surprised smiles like they never get any gratitude for what they do. We walked out in silence, I knew something was bothering Daryl so I stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"Whats wrong" I asked.

"Keep moving, we aren't talking out here. Wait til we get back to the room." He said turning me around and pushing me back to the building. As we came thru the doors a women I didn't recognize stopped us.

"Excuses me sir, you are Daryl Dixon correct.?" She asked slyly.

"Yeah." He grumbled to her.

"Im sorry, its just I was told to inform you that now that you have decided you are stay that we are working on finding you a home for you to stay in rather then just a room." She said looking down like she was scared of Daryl.

"Alright." He said quickly then pulled me past her til we found our door. Once we got in the room he went straight to the bathroom. Maybe having to go pee made him cranky. I changed out of my jeans into sweats being that for some reason I was never comfortable in any cloths unless they were very loss fitting. I changed my shirt too being that I hated sleeping in dirty things even tho everything I had now kind of had layers of dirt already on it. I sat on the bed criss cross and laid back waiting for Daryl to come out of the bathroom. After what seemed like forever he finally came out mumbling something but I quickly rushed by him to use the bathroom myself. Once I came out he was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting.

"Alright we need to figure this out." He said turning toward me. I walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed criss cross.

"Figure what out?" I asked not sure where he was coming from.

"The fact that almost every few days I am going to be out leaving you here to a camp full of sex crazed men." He said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"But Daryl I will be with the children the whole time. And there isn't any men in their." I told him

"Doesn't matter, they are still every where and we have to find a way to tell them all that your not for sale."

"Well none of these women here are for sale, that makes it sound like they choose this themselves. I don't really think any of them enjoy being tossed around like the way they do. You saw the one when we first came in, the fear she had on her face just talking to a male. She didn't go into this by her own choose." I said defending all the girls here.

"I don't care about her, I care about you. She isn't my problem you are."

"Whoa so now im a _problem_, well im sorry." I said with sarcasm.

"No Beth, god damn it stop twisting my words. I am trying to protect you, can't you just fucking except that?" He said raising his voice. I could tell this topic really upset him, and it was my fault we were staying here in the first place.

"Im sorry." I said looking down. He let out a deep breath.

"No im sorry, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. Its just I don't know what we are going to do. I know staying here is the safe bet for the baby, but in the mean time its going to be a real pain in the ass."

"I know. But hey im strong you know that. I am not afraid of any of the man here. I know how to stand up for myself and im not scared even if that means getting into to someones face about it. I mean I did stand up to you which is saying something, and how many guys here can be much worse then you?" I said hoping to ease up him about this.

"Thats all true but what would you do if someone went at you physically? They are all much stronger and your pregnant. I just don't see this working out well." He said rubbing his face.

"Listen, i'll stay at the daycare the whole time you are out hunting, only coming out when you get back. Only eating when you are with me. And every other time you are here you can be with me the whole time. " I proposed to him.

"Well damn that makes you just a prisoner." he said.

"But safe." I augured.

"Alright, we can start with that and see how it goes. I can maybe attempt to make friends and find out if they aren't all vermin here." Daryl said finally coming around.

"Wait did I just hear you say that you are going to make, friends?" I said teasing him.

"Shut up." He said embarrassed, he wasn't much for branching out of his comfort zone when it came to people.

"Ok, well now that we have that all sorted out and you are more calmed down, are we ready for bed?" I asked. He nodded his head standing up, and walking to his side of the bed and pulled back the covers to get in. I did the same and laid down next to him face to face. He reached out and touched my neck.

"My wonderful work is already starting to fade." He said pointing out the hickey with disappointment.

"Shame." I said sarcasticly. He smiled at that.

"Looks like I may need to fix it up." He said leaning in and gently kissing around that spot. I started to protest but it just felt so good I stopped. Daryl moved so he was above me still working his lips at my neck, after what seemed like an eternity he slowly trailed up to my mouth making contact. It started off sweet but he was determined and not being careful as he was before. His tongue went into my mouth right which made me moan, I could feel my cheeks getting red. He started going at it faster and harder, I had a hard time keeping up. I could tell this was coming from all the emotion he had pent up from today. My hands were cradling his head pulling him closer, one of his hands was holding himself up and the other on my waist. It was roaming around my stomach but never went anywhere to much, I guess he didn't want to brake that boundary just yet.

"Beth we are going to have to stop soon." He whispered pressing his forehead against mine. He didn't want to take it to far and I didn't either, now wasn't the right timing and we both knew it.

"Soon, but not now." I said pulling him back to taste him more. Him having the control I decided to challenge him a little moving my tongue ever so slowly in his mouth then slightly nibbling on his bottom lip. His whole body went stiff with this and I knew it was working.

"Girl." He grumbled. He went back now kissing me harder then before and pressing his body to mine. My hands were now all over his hair, and his was cupping my face. I noticed how my lips were starting to hurt more and more when he all of the sudden stopped and moved about a inch from my face. I gave him a confused look.

"We have to stop _now._" He said, and I understood and nodded my head agreeing. He rolled back to his side of the bed and laid on his back, I scouted closer and rested my head on his shoulder and my hand on his chest. Daryl was looking straight toward the cycling and spoke up.

"I swear to god if its a girl, for as long as I live she will never go near a boy. Ever." I laughed at this because it sounded completely ridiculous.

"What about repoplutation?" I asked as a joke. He looked at me seriously

"To hell with that." He said with a laugh.

"And if its a boy?" I added.

"What do you mean? If its a boy he will be like any other boy simple as that."

"Hey! That is not fair!" I said poking him.

"Lifes not fair." He said with a smile. I just shook my head disagreeing with everything he just said.

"Alright believe what you want." I said as I came up to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Goodnight." I added quietly, he looked at me like he was going to say something but didn't. I went back down to were I was and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight." He finally said.

**A/N Ok short chapter only because I felt like I need to clear up alittle more why they are staying, also I need your help I need an editor! if you are interested in it at all inbox me or something really! I am soo bad at all of that stuff and I feel so bad when it effects that story :/ Also if you do want to help you would get the updates faster then everyone else so bonce to you :) Next chapter will be longer and get back to the story line more. tell me what you thing! thank you soo much for the amazing feed back I never really thought anyone was going to like this but hey guess I was wrong! You guys are the best! **

**Much Love - izy**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I got up in the morning rolling out from Daryl's arm and sitting on the edge of the bed. "You should come back to bed." He said opening his eyes.

"I have to go use the bathroom." I said turning around. I turned around to be met by his laughter, her eyebrows lifted with humor.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh its nothing." he said closing his eyes again. I don't think anything of it and went to the bathroom but as I passed the mirror something caught my eye. I moved all my hair to one side to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"DARYL DIXON!" I yelled storming into the bedroom, he just turned towards me and chuckled. "What did you do to my neck?!" I said pointing to the new large swollen purplish-red hickey on my neck.

"I'd say that right there is just me marking what's mine."

"Marking? This is not marking, this looks like I was bitten by a walker! How am I supposed to walk around the camp with this?" I say with irritation, point at the dark swollen spot on my neck.

"My guess is just like you did before, what's different?" He asked innocently.

I just rolled my eyes and try to change the subject, "So what do you have planned for today? I hadn't heard anything about the hunters going out."

"Not sure, I was thinking 'bout meeting up with some of the other guys and see what they do on the days they don't go out."

"Yeah maybe you could make a few friends, you know, like you said you were going to do. That way I could, maybe, talk to more people than just you and the women here."

"I could do that, I guess." He said, not thrilled by the idea of my talking to the other men in the camp, not that I could blame him.

"Good, but first can we go get something to eat? I'm starved!" I asked giving him my puppy eyes.

"Yeah I guess. I didn't really want to sleep anymore anyways." He said getting up with a grumble.

We made our way to the mess hall seeing a few people going in at the same time, "I don't know if it's the baby or just knowing that we can have three meals everyday but I am always hungry, like always." I said as we walked to the short line.

"Travis has got quite the appetite huh?" He said giving me a slight shove.

We ate our food without anybody interrupting us. I look around the mess hall, there were a few people. Most were in small groups, no one at alone.

"Don't you think it would be kind of nice if we had some other people to sit with?" I said throwing out the idea.

"Whats wrong with just the two of us?" He defended.

"Well, nothin' is wrong with it." I pause looking around again, "It's just, we are the only ones that sit alone." I pointed out.

"Is this more of you trying to get me to make friends?"

"Maaaybe." I said shyly, looking down at my swelling belly.

"So you are trying to say you want a bunch of freaks around our table staring you down like a piece of meat the whole time we eat?" He asked back.

"You don't know that they are all creeps." I said.

"Yeah but you also don't know that they ain't'." He throws back.

"Well I guess we will never know if you don't talk to them."

"Fine, but first I'm walkin' you to the daycare. Now come on." He said, I could hear the irritation in his voice. He walked me all the way to the front door. I didn't see him leave until I was in the back of the building.

"Who was that?" Renee asked bouncing a baby in her arms.

"That was Daryl, my boyfriend." I said without even thinking about it.

"Oh, well, ain't you lucky!" She teased then returning to tending to the child.

"So you decided to stay after all?" Kayla said from behind me.

I jump and release a small scream, "Oh my goodness, I didn't know you were there. You scared the life out of me." I said putting my hand over my pounding heart.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "Anyway, what made you say yes?"

"What you said, you were right. This is the safest place for the bab. Besides, Daryl enjoys the hunts. I also have a feeling he will connect with a few guys which would be good too."

"Is he anything like them?" She asked.

"Do you mean by like them?" I insinuated the nature of the camp.

"Yeah, is he like that?"

"Nooo, not at all." I laughed nervously. She stared at me and didn't seemed convinced. "He doesn't look at women like that, heck, he doesn't even really look at me like that. He isn't like that, really."

"But you're pregnant, isn't that something?"

"Yeah, but this is not the same."

"Whatever." She said turning and walking away.

I picked up one of the babies, then it hit me how much. It reminded me of Judith and the prison. Everyone that we had lost there. Maggie, Rick, Glenn, the list went. With everything that had been happening, I had almost forgot about them. How could I do that to them? I knew they were all still alive, I could feel it in my heart. Then the thought came to me, what if they had run thru this town at one point? I hurried over to Renee.

"Um, I was wondering if there is any record taken with who comes and goes thru the camp, even if they were only here for a day?" I asked her.

She was quiet for a moment before speaking, "Yeah I think they do. You would have to talk to someone in charge though. I don't know where you would find them but I am sure they are here somewhere."

"Oh, that's great! Do you think it would be okay if I went to see if I could find them? Who would I ask about them?" I said putting the now sleeping child down in a crib.

"Go to the library, try and find Jessica. Remember the women who showed you around the first day, she would know."

"Oh, thank you so, so much! Is it alright if I go ask her now? I will come back as soon as I can."

"Of course dear! All the children are almost asleep anyways, but don't be too long."

I quietly went out the door, then remembered how Daryl said not to leave unless I was with him. But this was different right? This was to possibly find family. He couldn't be mad at me for that. I looked around, only seeing a few men out. I suddenly felt unsafe and regretted going out here. Think Beth, think. Where was the library. I thought for a moment, before it came to me. I quickly started that way, looking down, avoiding eye contact. It seemed like one of the men had taken a few steps my way. I hold my breath until he stopped. I was only imagining it. I went to the library and right away saw Jessica.

"Hi, I'm Beth. I'm not sure if you remember me but I was told that you where the person to take to about who keeps records of all the groups that have come through here. I was wondering if, maybe, I could look at them." I said hopefully.

"Of course, I remember you! Its not everyday you see a couple like you and your boyfriend come through here, and with a pregnancy. About the records, just give me a second and I can go get them." She said walking to the back of one of the shelves. She came back with two simple notebooks. "Because of these being the only things we have about these people you have to keep them here but it's not like there are that many to go through." She said handing the small stack to me.

"Thank you so much." I said nodding.

I walk over to the nearest set of chairs, sitting down and starting on the front page. As I went through each page, I noticed how each woman had a description next to there name, but there was hardly any information about the men. I guess that was obvious why. It didn't seem like I was going to come up with anything when something caught my eye.

Young Male: Korean; Young Woman: White, Short Dark Hair, Pretty; Older Man: Red Hair; Second Older Man: Black Mullet; Young Women: Mid-Long Hair, Hot, Shorts and Half Cut Shirt.

The first two could be Glenn and Maggie and maybe they met up with somebody else.

It was clear that men were reasonable for writing this, using on a one word description for men and descriptive words like "pretty" and "hot" for the women.

"Excuses me, but how come there ain't any names for some of these?" I asked Jessica.

"Sometimes, people come in and only intend on staying a night or even just pass through without giving any information at all, we don't force it out of them." She said.

"Oh, okay. Is there any chance you may know who these people were, like, what they looked like more than just hot or Korean?" I asked pointing to the part I thought could possibly be them.

"No, sorry sweetheart, without knowing the dates they came through, there is no telling how long ago these were written." She said.

"Well thank you anyways." I said handing back the books before getting up to leave.

With no trace here, I was starting to lose the little bit of hope I had of finding them. Once outside and seeing that there was a few more people than last time but if I made it back fast enough Daryl would never know I was out without him. I walked fast, keeping my eyes down like I had before, when I walked right into someone.

"Oh my, I am so sorry! I didn't see you I was just thinking about something else, I'm sorry." I quickly spilled out as fast as I could, I tried to walk around him but he stepped in my way.

"You're fine sweet cheeks, you're real fine." The man said with a wink, it was then I noticed it was Luke.

"Oh Luke, it's you. I didn't noticed you at first, you look… different." I said again trying to step around him but he blocked my way.

"Different huh? I'll take that as a good thing. Where's that old creep you're normally with?" He asked referring to Daryl.

"You mean my boyfriend? I'm not sure, I have been at the daycare the whole day. I haven't seen him since this morning." I told him.

"Well that's a shame he's not here now. How's about you tell me some stuff about yourself. You know, like how did you end up with the grandpa?" He asked taking a step closer to me.

"He isn't even that much older then me. I don't know why people keep thinking this. And there isn't much to tell really, but I really should be getting back to the daycare." I said taking a step away from him.

"I gonna take a guess here and say that we are a whole lot closer in age than you and Daryl, so how's about we have a go at it. It will be a lot more fun than it is with the old guy, I promise you that." He said with a wink and stepping even closer.

I had a feeling I was running out of room to back up. Every time I took a step, he took one. Suddenly, I remember the hickey and moved my hair to one side of my face, trying not to make it subtle so he will take the hint. Please, please work I prayed. His eyes went to my neck and he looked surprised but not much.

"So that's the old man's attempt to claim his property? He is going to have to do a lot better than leaving a pathetic mark on your neck to keep me away."

"Property? I'm nobody property." I said angrily. "And if you don't think that this is enough to keep pervs like you away, I guess I'll break the news to you that I'm pregnant." I said hoping that would do something.

"What is that meant to scare me away? That only assures that I don't have to worry about knocking you up myself, and as for the name calling I'll have you know its not helping you any." He said taking another step, only this time when I stepped I hit something. Thinking it was the wall I felt screwed and had no idea what I was going to do. Luke looked up past me with a look of fear in his face. My imagination wonders to what could be making him so afraid, I fear turning to see. Then the voice said something, the voice I had learned to love.

"Funny, you have a lot of nerve when you're are talking to my little lady, let's see how much nerve you have talking to me like that." Daryl said pushing me behind him, I could tell he was beyond pissed.

"Hey, hey, no hard feelings. It's just around here we kind of have a thing for sharing. You know just a little something we do, being that we don't have the amount of women we would like." He said defending himself like it was his right.

"Sorry buddy but kind of hard not to get offended when you were insulted me and my women." He said tensing up.

"Come on man, I didn't say anything to offend her." He said pulling his hands up in a innocent way.

"That again little man is where you're wrong. I don't know in what world that a beautiful women would ever even think about sleeping with a little shit like you." Daryl said back to him. Luke laughed nervously looking around for help,.

"How about we just go our own ways, and just forget this ever happened. Alright? I understand my mistake now and it wont happen again." Luke suggested, but I knew Daryl and he wasn't going to let him off that easy. But I couldn't live with myself if I knew that he got hurt over nothing.

"Daryl, come on, just leave it alone. Nobody got hurt." I said trying to get him to let his guard down, he thought about what I said for a second and I could see the hope in Luke's eyes that he wasn't going to get the shit beat out of him today.

"Now, you see I have a problem. Here I could do what Beth says and go the easy on ya, but the difference between Beth and I is that she always seems to somehow see the good in little good for nothing shitfaces like you, and I can't seem to get past the first layer of your bullshit." Daryl said and all the color had drained from Luke's face. "Also one more thing, what kind of old man would I be if I didn't stand up for my women, my pregnant woman."

That was the last thing he said before raising his fist and punching Luke right in the face. I closed my eyes, I hated violence didn't want to watch. I heard Luke cry in pain and Daryl grabbed my wrist and pulled me passed him. I looked back seeing Luke holding the left side of his face and there was no doubt in my mind that he was going to have a black eye tomorrow.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING OUT HERE!" Daryl yelled dragging me to an area with less people around. Now that people were noticing what had just happened.

"Well I thought maybe I could check the records and see if anybody that we knew come through here. I only made a quick trip to the library and on the way back I ran into Luke." I told him as he was still pulling me. He came to a stop and turned to look at me, it wasn't until now that I had seen how mad he really was.

"I thought I told you that you can't go anywhere unless I was with you! Wasn't that the agreement for staying, wasn't it?" He yelled so close to my face I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"Then why the fuck did you leave? I went over to the daycare to get you thinking you were hungry and come to find out that you left. What the fuck Beth? What would have happened if I didn't come right when I did? What would he have done to you? What if I was out on a hunt and wasn't going to be back for hours? God knows none of the other men would have stopped him. No, in their eyes he was just in the mind set of sharing and that all fucking fine!" He yelled at me but it seemed like to me he was just overreaching. I understand what could have just happened but that was no reason for him to blow up in my face like this.

"I am sorry, okay? I just have some kind of hope that maybe I could find some kind of trace that our family had passed through here. Some sign that we weren't the only ones alive from the prison." After I said that he soften up but he was still raging mad.

"We are leaving." He said flatly pulling me along.

"What? What do you mean leaving? Daryl, this was a one time thing, I promise, it wont happen again. We can't leave for the safety of the baby." I begged him.

"And what's more important at the moment right now Beth? The safety of the baby or the safety of you? I'm going to just take a stab in the dark here but I'm thinking that right now your life is a little bit more important being that you are carrying that baby!" He said making his point. I didn't want to accept but he was right.

"This can't all be about what just happen. It's too big of a decision to make on one mistake. Why the sudden urge to leave." I said looking down.

"Well I tried taking your advice. When I come to find that not only is every asshole in this place just as scummy as the next but they have been talking shit about you since we got here. People calling dips, some even had the nerve to come up to me and tell me what they had been planning on doing with you, and that was enough to make me have a sudden urge to get the hell out of this place. I don't care how much you try to tell me but this place will never be safe for you, and I'm not about to sit around and watch this happen right before my eyes. We are leaving, tonight." He said. I processed all of this trying to make sense of it but knowing that was no use.

"Fine, we leave but not until tomorrow. I'm not going out without a goodnights rest and at least a full days worth of sun." I told him.

The rest of the day was a blur. We had our talking and I just trying to keep my eyes down the whole time, knowing what all of these men thought of me. When nightfall had came, Daryl still wasn't himself, he was acting a lot like the day we left the house. I suppose he was just getting ready for what was to come. After dinner we went to our room, as we walked by the lady in the main office Daryl mumbled to her to keep quiet but that we were leaving in the morning and had no need for the house they were going to give us. She only nodded her head and didn't say anything. When we got to the room Daryl was just as quiet as he had been all night. I sat on the bed after changing and grabbed the pregnancy book that I had kept with me in my backpack. I read through the pages that I had read so many times before reading the same stuff over and over again. I wrote down in my notebook that we were leaving the man whore camp at about 5 months, or what was my guess. It was a rough estimate but the days had been starting to blend together.

"So did you find anything in the records?" Daryl finally asked.

"Not really, they had descriptions but no names. I did see one that could have been Glenn and Maggie but they had three other people with them that I didn't recognized so I don't know."

"Im sorry." He said giving me a kiss on the forehead. As we got ready for bed. As we fell asleep, I thought of this safety and how much longer until we were going to find it again. I couldn't help but worry for the baby and Daryl being that he now had the stress of keeping us both safe out in the real world. I had finally fell asleep knowing this wasn't going to be any peaceful sleep by any means.

A/N (Edited). sorry for the late update family emergency came up and pushed back the writing, hope to do more later this week.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up countless times throughout the night, afraid of what was to come in the morning. I knew that we were welcome to leave when we wanted but was that just some lie they told everyone that came in? It didn't matter anyway, Daryl was determined to leave and nothing was going to stop him. After sleep some, the sun was start to stream in the windows, I decided I might as well get up and do something. I got up and changed into what clothes I thought were going to work best with the moving. I looked down at my stomach and it almost seemed as if I had doubled in size overnight.

"Holy crap!" I said aloud.

"What is it? You okay?!" Daryl said sitting straight up startled.

"Yeah I'm fine, just that I got fat overnight!" I pointed at my stomach, he looked relieved that it wasn't anything life treating.

"You ain't fat, you are carrying a baby. There's a difference." He said as he got out of bed.

"Well yeah but I'm… like five months? That is like, only half way there I shouldn't be this big?"

"Think about it, you have a growing boy inside of you. Of course you're going to get big!"

"Fine, that could explain it I guess." I said giving up. I pause a moment before asking, "So what is the plan?"

"Well, we need to first pack up everything that we are bring with us. Then we can head over to the daycare and you could ask if we can take anything from there with us. While you're stay there, I will go and find Joshua to see if he is willing to let us take any guns or knives with us. Lastly, to the mess hall to have a quick breakfast and get some food to go." He explain the whole plan.

"Sounds good to me." I said picking up our backpack and putting it on the end of the bed. "A change of cloths isn't really important when we could bring more food instead. I have a few things but not a lot, what about you?" I asked, he looked around and thought about this before shook his head no.

We left the room and head over to the daycare.

"I am going to be gone for about 10 minutes. Don't leave, I mean it." He said sternly.

"I know, I won't go anywhere." I said as I entered the building.

I found Renee straight away, knowing that she would be more than happy to send me on my way with supplies.

"Beth dear, how are you?" She asked sweetly.

"I am good, I actually came here because Daryl and I are planning on leaving today, hopefully in 20 minutes to be specific so I was wondering if you could lend us a few things for the road since we don't know when we will be in a place like this again." I said hopefully.

"Oh yes of course!" She said quickly putting down the baby she had in her arms. She went back to the cabinet and came back with some cloths, diapers, cans of formula, and a few sets of infant clothes. "It's not much but you never know what you will run into out there." She said handing me the stuff and I start stuffing it in my bag. "If you don't mind me asking but what's the sudden rush to leave?"

I thought about it and decided it was better if I didn't tell her the true reason, "Well yesterday when I looked at the records I saw someone that might have been from our old group." I explained.

"So you guys are going out on a whim that this person might be someone you know?" She asked confused.

"Well it might be my sister and her husband so it's pretty important." I said.

"I guess I can understand that, I wish you the best of luck." She said with a sweet smile before turning back to what she was doing before. Kayla came over to me as I was putting the last set of cloths in the bag.

"So you're getting out of this hell hole? What changed your mind?" She asked.

"The chance to find family." I said but she cut me off before I could continue.

"Bullshit, we both knows that's not true. What happened? Somebody made eyes at you and your boyfriend freaked?"

"No it's not like that. Really, we had a big group before being split up. Finding them is important to us."

"Who knows how long ago those were taken. They could be as good as dead by now." She said.

"You don't know them, they are fighters. They are alive I can promise you that." I said with anger in my voice.

"Promise? What is the point in promising anything anymore. Good luck out there, you are going to need as much as you can get." She said walking away from me.

I had to keep reminding myself I was with Daryl. I knew nothing was going to happen to either of us. We had survived before and we would do it again.

I walked over to the door and waiting for Daryl to come back. He finally came back carrying a small bag with what I imaged had guns in, I also noticed that his crossbow was now fully loaded with new arrows, I came out of the building to meet him.

"He was understanding but not very happy that we are leaving. He said I was one of the best hunters that had came through here. Gave us 3 handguns, a few good knives and reloaded my bow."

My whole body relaxed hearing all of these words and being thankful we were better defended. I smiled not really having much to say. We walked over to the mess hall in silence. As we waiting in line I remembered how I didn't really tell the truth to Renee and Kayla and thought I should tell Daryl.

"So instead of starting up stupid drama over why we are leaving, I told the women at the daycare that we were leaving on a lead of our family passing through here that we had to check out." I said whisper to him.

"Alright, that sounds like an alright story." He said not bringing it up again.

We ate and were able to get a good amount of food and water to bring along with us. We left the way that the hunters left so it was opposite the way from the semis.

Traveling through the forest again, we walked side by side not saying anything, and not hearing anything. It was almost like the world had stopped and we were the last two people on the planet. We walked for hours with no signs of the woods, not stopping or finding anyone else.

"Why don't we just stop here for a little bit, catch our breath and get something to drink." Daryl suggested, as we sat down I pulled out a water bottle taking a quick drink before handing it to him. He hesitated but then finally took. We each had an apple and some crackers. I wasn't feeling normal but I think it was just from walking for so long. We continued on our way with the sun getting higher in the sky. It got warmer but it wasn't too hot. I could tell the nights were going to get really cold and we needed some kind of plan before it got dark. I had no idea what month it was but my guess was late summer. The day went along with us, walking in the endless woods. We didn't make much conversation trying to stay quiet from any stray walkers just wondering in the woods. We had only come across a few which Daryl easily took out with his bow.

"I think we should try and set up camp, find a good area and put up some rope or lines around us with anything that makes some noise to wake up, you know, like a warning." I suggested once I noticed the sun was starting to go down.

"Alright." He said looking around for a good spot. We found a small area surrounded by trees."You set up here, I'll go on a quick hunting trip, I won't be gone long." He handed me the bag he was carrying, taking a handgun out to double checking if he had everything he needed. He looked at me and gave me a nod before he disappeared into the trees. I got the wire that were in the bottom of the bag and start to wrap it around the trees. Then I start a fire and went a small distance away from the camp to gather what wood I could find. After, I set out what food we had and made a mental check list: 4 water bottles, two sleeves of crackers, a jar of peanut butter, a jar of jelly, 4 small apples, and a small bag of cooked meat that they were planning on serving for lunch so was still good tomorrow. I cleared a spot for us to sleep and spread out the blanket I had packed. Looking at everything I had done, it almost looked like home, cozy in a way.

Tending to the fire and I sat down to catch my breath. I still wasn't feeling right so I drank some more water. I heard footsteps behind me and quickly got up just as fast as my eyes blacked out and I couldn't see anything. I waited for my vision to come back, but I kept my knife up in case something came at me. I started to see again slowly and I heard footsteps getting closer.

"Beth you alright?" I heard Daryl say.

"Oh... it's just you." I said putting my knife down, I could see fully now.

"What do you mean it's just me? Couldn't you see me come up?" He asked now concerned.

"I stood up and I lost my sight, must be tired is all." I said.

"Nah, you're dehydrated. You need to eat and drink more. Here." He said handing me the water.

"I just had some to drink. I'm fine. We only have a few bottles and we need to conserve it." I said pushing the water back.

"No you are drinking this now. You need to think of the baby Beth." I finally took the water and took a small sip just to make him happy.

"Find anything?" I asked changing the subject.

"No, seems like the woods have been cleared out. If we keep on moving that way tomorrow hopefully we will spot something."

"Well its not all bad. I guess we can just have what's left of what they gave us." I said handing him some of the cooked meat. I slowly nibbled on the food I had but I didn't really having much of an appetite at the moment.

"You need to eat more." He said nodding his head at the little bit I had eaten compared to his, which was almost gone.

"I had something while you were gone, I'm fine." I lied but the truth was I was trying to save as much food as we could, and if that meant lessening my portions I was okay with that. Daryl wasn't having any of it though. I knew he wouldn't allow it. He seemed please with my answer but the look he gave me was like he wasn't sure. The night was quiet, there wasn't a sound from anything. Not walkers, animals, even bugs.

"Run into many walkers out there?" I asked switching the subject.

"Only two, I think something drawing them away from here. They could have hear some kind of sound. Like bells or a gun, it could have been anything." He said finishing what food he had left. That relaxed me a bit, gave me hope that the night could be safe for the most part. After a few moments of nothing I broke the silence.

"Daryl?" I said quietly. He just looked up waiting for me to continue, "Do you think we will find them?"

"Thought that was just a story you made up. I didn't think that was something you really had in your head." He replied.

"It wasn't, at the time but it got me thinking. They are out there, I know they are. I know the papers aren't reliable but I feel it, and what's the harm in trying to find them?" I was trying to sound as hopeful as possible knowing that Daryl wasn't very hopeful to start with.

"Doesn't do any harm, you've got that part right but where would we even start looking? Those papers could have been old, they could have left and be half way across the states by now." He said shooting my idea down. My hope fell and I could tell it showed in my face because Daryl attempted to help. "But yeah if you put everything together, my guess is they're still alive. They all know how to fight."

I just gave him a half smile having nothing else to say.

"Come on we best get to bed, we will leave as soon as the sun's up. No use wasting the day light." I put what food we had back in the bag and grab a jacket I had packed, then putting it on. Daryl laid down first then I did, I closing the little distance between us, not knowing how he felt in that moment. It was cleared up when he put his arm around me, pulling me close. The cold was setting in but I felt oddly safe and warm in his arms.

I woke up to the sound of the fire cracking. I sat up, Daryl was sitting next to it with what looked like some kind of meat on a stick hanging over it. The smell of it reminded me how hungry I was.

"I have no idea what that is but it smells amazing." I said scooting over to him.

"Saw this little bunny hopping around when I woke up. Pretty easy shot. I thought it would be a good breakfast for you." He said watching and rotating it. I smile, the first food he sees he thought of me.

"Well you gotta have some too, we have a big day ahead of us. Maybe we could find a road somewhere and get a car to work. We'd have better luck finding a good safe house if we are traveling by car." I suggested, he thought about this while he took the meat off the fire and handing the stick to me.

"Here, you have it all. I've already eaten." He said quoting what I had said last night. "That sounds like a good plan but the woods here aren't bad, we don't know about the towns around here."

I started to eat while he packed up our gear. Before I knew it the meat was gone. "I guess I was hungry." I laughed nervously.

"Mmhm." Is all Daryl said knowing he was right.

We started heading the way Daryl said we should last night. I was weird feeling the way I had yesterday and it was still there but only seemed to get stronger. My legs felt weak. I thought I would suggest we stop but decided better to keep going until he thought it was good to stop. We walked and walked and the time seemed endless, it was getting hotter, more so than yesterday. I looked in the sky, seeing the sun and guess it was around 2 or 3 in the afternoon.

"Come on. We are going to stop here, take a break." Daryl said looking around.

I sat on a rock taking off the bag to get the water out. My whole body was feeling weak now and I couldn't shake it off. I took a small sip of the water hoping it was going to help. Daryl looked at me with a concerned look on his face. "Beth, are you feeling okay? You look pale."

"Yeah I'm fine, its just the heat is getting to me." I told him.

"You sure? Have something to eat alright?" He said taking the bag and pulling out the crackers from it and handing them to me. I took a few small bites out of the crackers but he didn't seemed satisfied. "Why haven't you been eating normal lately?" He asked.

"What do you mean? I've been eating fine." I lied.

"Bullshit, besides this morning I haven't seen you eat a full meal since we left the camp."

"Just trying to save food is all." I said looking down, I knew he wasn't going to be happy with this at all.

"Saving food? For what? Beth you're pregnant! You need to be eating anything we get. You can't be worrying about saving it. Come on think about it!" He said getting mad like I knew he would.

"And what about you?" I pointed out.

"I'm fine, I'll always be. Don't be worrying about me when you aren't even taking care of yourself. I'm not the one carrying our child." I didn't say anything because I knew he was right. It was dumb of me and I don't know where it came from.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. I looked up at him and his angry melted away.

"We should keep moving." I finally said.

I gathered our things and put the bag on my back. Suddenly, there was the sound of something walking our way. I quickly stand up, only to black out again. I stood there for a moment rubbing my eyes. The sound was getting closer as my sight came back, Daryl was on guard trying to decide which direction the walker was to come from. I took one step by his side and pulling my knife out when all the strength from my body drained and I felt myself falling. I couldn't see anything I only heard Daryl yell my name before everything went black.

**A/N:Ahhhh whats up with Beth? Leave a review with what you think is going to happen next and what do you think with happen in the last two Walking Dead episodes? **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: **For starters I cant say sorry enough to make up for the time in-between these updates, I want promise this will hopefully never be this bad again. I recently had a ballet performance that was taking up all my time and with school coming to an end trying to get everything done its hard to make time for writing but I promise I will try much much harder and hopefully the update will be up with in the next week or so. Also no edited but in the process of being so if you are a grammar freak or anything please please forgive me cause it is being fixed soon, I just really wanted to get this out now. Also I have been planning out everything for the story line and I have big things for this coming! so get excited! Question for you real quick, who would you want to see the most from the prison group meet up with Beth and Daryl?**

Also you can see me and what I do by finding me on twitter and instagram! izybeth888898

Much Love- Izy 3

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I tried to open my eyes but the second the sun came in my head was pounding in pain. I couldn't remember what had happened, and now only knew that I was laying on the ground with a blanket over me. I heard shuffling and every muscle in my body tighten in fear, but when I thought it would get closer it seemed to get farther away. It would then come closer again, I had finally figured out it must have been Daryl pacing back and forth. I tried to open my eyes again and fought thru the pain sitting up on my elbows. Daryl was by my side the moment I got up.

"How are you feeling?" He said quickly looking over my face to see if I was alright.

"Im fine, just a head ache. What happened." I asked rubbing my temple.

"I'll tell you what happened, you passed out cause you're not eating and drinking enough. Can't go all day with barley anything and expect to be ok, your traveling for two not just yourself." He turned and grabbed a water bottle. "Drink now." He demanded. I took it and almost drank half of the water, I felt guilty about it but I knew I needed it.

"Thanks." I said as I passed it back.

"So we have an understanding right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled as I tried to get up it was harder then I thought being as weak as I was and my stomach was somewhat in the way. Daryl reached down a hand and pulled me up all the way. "But we need to keep on moving, no use in staying around here for long. We need to find food, water, shelter." I said picking up the bag from the ground.

"Whoa there, whats the rush? Also you were just passed out not but three minutes ago, why don't you take a rest." He said taking the bag from my hand.

"Rest? I was just asleep for what 4 hours? What we need is to keep moving." I said trying to grab the bag back but he moved it so it was behind him and out of reach for me. "Daryl come on this isn't funny give me the bag im fine really." I protested, he didn't budge. "Come on, we are wasting day light you're being stupid."

"Im being stupid? Well excuses me but if I remember right im not the one who thought it was smart to go all day without food while pregnant and think everything would be peaches and cream, im not the dumb one here Beth you are now sit down and take a damn rest." He half yelled tossing the bag to the ground. I tried to not laugh, but I couldn't help myself. The next thing I knew I was holding my stomach in pain from laughing so much. Daryl looked completing confused. "What are you laughing about?" he asked looking around thinking he missed something. I tried to stop laughing but my explanation just came out in between my attempts to stop.

"You.. just said.. you were.. PREGNANT!" I said bursting out laughing again. He looked even more confused now.

"What? No I didn't, I was saying that as if I was you, I wasn't saying that Im pregnant come on Beth be a little mature." He said shaking his head.

"You said it again!" I don't know why I had found this so funny but for some reason I couldn't stop laughing. Daryl didn't say anything he just looked at me with a 'really?' kind of face. It slowly because less and less funny and I realized how stupid I must have looked. After I finished laughed he just raised his eyebrows.

"You done?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said embarrassed, "Give me a break, im pregnant, I have no idea what my hormones are doing." I said with a smile. That just made him smirk, I decided he was right and I sat down on the nearest rock looking us at him. "Sacrificed?"

"Yes, here eat some of this." He said handing me some kind of meat, It smelled and looked good but I couldn't tell what it was it didn't look like anything we had had before. I started to eat it and it tasted really good.

"What kind of meat is this?" I asked as I was half way done.

"Turtle." He said back, I stopped in mid chew. I kind of laughed and looked at the meat again there was no way this was turtle.

"Ok I must have misheard you because I could have swore that you just said that this was turtle." I said with hope I had really miss heard him.

"Nope you heard me right thats turtle." He shook his head, I had suddenly lost my appetite in the thought of eating a poor little helpless turtle.

"I think I've had enough for now." I said handing him back what I didn't finish. He just laughed at this and took a bite out of what was left.

"You've never had it before have you?" He said finishing it off.

"No I haven't, and I don't think I will try it for a second time." I said trying to get the idea of what I just did out of my head.

"Well hey there isn't a lot of chooses out here nowadays." He pointed out. I just nodded my head agreeing and sat their in silence, but then I thought of something.

"Daryl, if we meet another group or camp what are we going to tell them?" I asked looking up at him.

"The truth, no use if hiding it now, if anybody were to every believe that you're not pregnant right now they would have to be blind and dumb." He said shrugging it off, I stayed quiet for a little bit more but then spoke up again.

"Are we still, dating then?" I asked looking back to him. He just gave me a puzzled look.

"As far as I knew I thought we were. You didn't brake up with me without me knowing sometime did you?"

"Noo no I just thought maybe because we weren't around all of those men anymore, you wouldn't want to..." I quietly trailed off, he just looked at me like I was going to say something else.

"Is this your way of saying you want to brake up?" He asked seriously now.

"No! Not at all, really its just I don't know. Everything is so confusing now and I just don't know, sorry. Im not trying to brake up I swear." I said embarrassed that I ever even brought it up, I felt so dumb I could make the stupidest decisions sometimes.

"Good." I heard him barley say under his breath turning around. I decided that sense Daryl was determined on having me stay here for a little while to rest we might as well make the best of it, I knew asking things about his past may not be the best thing but I feel like I've been with him for so long I can know at least about the little things.

"Soo, what did you like to do in your free time? You know before." I said starting out slow. He looked at me like I was crazy which made sense being that we'd never really talked much about our lifes before.

"Nothing you would want to hear." He said

"Just trying to made conversation." I said flatly, after a moment of silence I decided to go at it a different way.

"So how many relationships did you have before?" I was testing him now, seeing if he would really open up, he just gave me the same face as before but not so much the same answer.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said with a slight smile.

"Well yes I would, thats why I asked dummy!" I said with a laugh trying to get the mood lighten.

"Never really dated, but that doesn't mean I didn't get what I wanted from girls tho, just means never stuck with the same one for longer then a few days."

"Why?" I asked

"Why? Cause I never had feelings for them, I wasn't a strong believer in all false shit they try and feed you thru movies and books. I didn't see it as realistic." I just looked at him waiting to see if he had caught what he just said.

"You said wasn't and didn't." I pointed out.

"Your point?"

"Well thats past tense, so naturally that would mean you don't feel like that anymore." He looked confused for a second but then it came to him and he didn't say anything just looked at the ground. "Its ok I know you aren't good with words or showing your feelings." I left it at that, after nobody saying anything Daryl spoke up.

"And what about you?" I got a little unconformable only because I was kind of embarrassed of my relationships.

"Well you knew Zach, that wasn't really much. Before that it was only Jimmy, I had always had a crush on him being that I grew up almost always being in his class for school. Then when I was 16 he start taking an interest in me. He asked me out and of course me being the naive teenager I was I yes thinking he was the one. We were only dating for 2 month when I was thinking it was love and he was everything I was ever going to need. But as time pasted things began to change and about a month later the sickness broke out. He had lost his family almost right away so when he came out to the farm to make sure I was ok and thats when daddy insisted on him staying. We had already lost mom and Shawn by then and I was afraid that he was going to be the only I was going to have left. Thats when I started to notice the little things I didn't see on our two hour dates, and I also came to a realization how there was no way he would ever be able to protect me in the world it was now. But none the less I was always clumped together with him as if we were married or something. When I had found out he was gone, I was still trying to process the lost of the farm and Patrica but it from then on out that I tried to change. I knew I couldn't act the way I did before being safe in my own bed in my own home. But we soon found the prison and I invested all of my time into Judith because thats what I felt like I was good at, how I could contribute to the group." Daryl just looked at me with sad eyes, as if he felt sad for me which I didn't understand because out of everybody I have probably had it the easiest and he has had it the hardest. After another moment of nothing I deiced to speak up. "I didn't just get Daryl Dixon to feel _bad_ for me now did I?"

"Nah, its just you've got your innocence taken away from you so early, never really got to live." He said quietly.

"Well I don't think I've gotten it any harder then anybody else out here and im doing just fine." I said with a smile.

"Beth you're pregnant."

"Your point?" He said nothing and just laughed to himself. "Now have we been here long enough? I feel just fine and I would feel a whole lot better knowing we aren't just sitting ducks waiting to be attacked." I said reaching out a hand for him to help me up. He looked at it hesitating but then realizing the lack of light we were going to have pretty soon and helped me up. I was feeling a lot better as we started to walk, taking in the beautiful sights all around us. The smell of death was faint but still there covered up by the fresh flowers and the trees.

"Its so beautiful isn't it?" I said taking in a big breath. Daryl just looked at me like I was clueless and we were in different places.

"I think the pregnancy is effecting your eyesight."

"No its not silly, that doesn't happen. And it is to beautiful, the people left here may not be the most beautiful things but they haven't at all effected the amazing earth God has made for us!" I said so cheerful.

"Damn mood swings." He muttered under his breath. I ran over to the closest flower picking it up and bring it back to Daryl.

"Ok now tell me to my face this isn't beautiful." I said, he looked at the flower then his eyes shifted to mine saying nothing. I waited confused why he was taking so long to say something, I mean the flower wasn't that ugly. He looked back to the flower but then right back to my eyes finally speaking up.

"You're beautiful." He said in almost a whisper, I was taken so off guard not knowing at all what to say or do. I looked at the flower completely flustered accidentally dropping it and as if on command my cheeks started to burn up in embarrassment.

"Oh, well um thank you." I said looking down trying not to make eye contact, and for once it was me trying to brake that. His finger went under my chin lifting it up so I was forced to look in to his eyes. He leaned making contact with our lips. It wasn't like any other kiss we'd have this one was real, it was him showing his feeling only after he had just said them out loud. It was only on kiss but it was full of enough emotion to make it last a million years.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I remember when Maggie would bring home boys, Daddy would never approve but that never changed what she would do. I remember her telling me about the first time she thought she was 'in love', she told me it was like no matter what would happen to you, what the world could throw at you it wouldn't matter as long as you had that person. I thought she was crazy but secretly always hoped to find it one day myself. I had maybe thought that I once loved Jimmy but that was only a fantasy that was never ment to be. Daryl was different, the feelings I had toward him were less childless and more meaningful. I knew no matter what, I would always be protected by him and in the world we were in now I could use all the help I could get. I knew he had feeling for me but I didn't know how much and what he would every be comfortable with. It was no secret that getting close to somebody was not one of his strong points, but I feel like I have effected him in a different way that not even he knows what to do about it.

I was 5 months pregnant and showing, bad. It had made the days longer and harder, always feeling out of breath and never full. I knew Daryl was doing everything he could to get as much food and shelter as possible but I was always feeling as if I was slowing him down just by how inconvenient I'd been.

"So listen hows about you set up what we have here kind of as a camp and I go out and see what I can get?" Daryl said reloading his cross bow, I gave him a shy smile nodded my head as he ducked his head under the branches and he was gone. I don't understand how he was so quite in the woods all the time, its like he could weigh 500 pounds and still sound weightless, it only amazed me and made me consistently jealous for how loud I was now. I unpacked the small contends that we had which wasn't much but it wasn't nothing also. I had stood up the begin to make the fire when something caught my eye, I quickly pulled out my knife only to find that it wasn't in my holder. It then hit me that I had given it to Daryl the night before because I had almost cut myself simply trying to skin a rabbit so he had finished the job and he must had taken the knife. I had to think quick knowing that if it was a walker I need some kind of defense, only looking around I saw nothing but small twigs and what supplies we had.

I peeked around the corner praying it was nothing and to my surprise it was not a walker but a dog. If I was seeing it correct I think I was a German Shepard which were always my favorite types of dogs. I was cautions but I had really wanted to pet it so I took two steps closer as quite as I could. It turned it head sharply and stared.

"Hi there buddy, im not going to hurt you." I said slowly taking one more step. The dog then started to come closer to me as I reached out my hand, it sniffed me for a full minute then started to lick my finger tips. I giggled at the tickling sensation and crouched down to pet the dog on his head. He didn't seemed surprised at all to come across a human who wasn't trying to tear off his flesh. He had no collar so I didn't have a name to call him which was a shame, he then got closer and continued to lick my face. "You are just full of love aren't you?" I said purely happy, I heard a stick crack and quickly stood up to see two figures passing by. I slid up against the tree to hide myself as much as possible, when I noticed they where talking. I looked closer to see a man with black hair and a women with short brown hair. I stopped to rub my eyes to make sure I was wasn't seeing thing, only because the brown hair had looked so familiar. I hadn't gotten to see the face of the women but she looked so much like Maggie that it had took everything thing in my power not to yell her name out right then, I knew that would only attract more walkers that were unwanted and if it wasn't her I didn't know how nice or curial this people could be exceptionally to a pregnant women by herself.

"I told you, if you untie the mutt for two seconds she WILL run away." The women said turning around as my heart skipped a beat only to see it wasn't a face I knew.

"You don't think I know that by now? Who was it that let her out last time? Not me." The man said stretching his head clearly looking for the dog I had just met which I had mistakenly called a boy. I looked down at the dog and mouthed a sorry for calling her the wrong gender, I looked up to see what the pair was doing but to my surprise they were now walking this way, I took a step back ready for a real plan that I was hoping would come to my head, I really needed to work on thinking better under pressure. I took another step back without looking only to run into what felt like was a body, I quickly spun around to Daryl grabbing my mouth so that I wouldn't scream.

"Im sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I got about twenty feet out when I had realized that I still had your knife so I came back to give it to you when I saw you with the dog and I couldn't help myself so I stood and watch you." He said quietly with a grin, my cheeks were on fire knowing he was just looking at me being well, myself. I heard another foot step come this way and turned to step back into Daryl, he right away wrapped his arm around my lower back and interlocked our fingers.

"Jessie!" The women whispered loudly with a slight whistle. The dogs ears perked up and it quickly sprinted to its owner. "Oh my god! I thought I'd never see you again girl! Its been soo long! Don't you ever do that to mommy again!" She said hugging the dog.

"Caroline calm down, you lost her this morning its been a whole what five hours?" The man said coming up behind her.

"Shut up Alex." Caroline said flatly. Daryl then moved his foot on purpose to brake a stick to let them know we were their. At the sound of the crack both head snapped up ready for anything.

"Names Daryl, we don't mean any harm." He said calmly with one hand up and the other still holding mine. Caroline's eyes had grown twice as big at the sight of us, she looked at Daryl then to my face then down to my stomach.

"Oh My Fucking God! I thought I was NEVER going to see another living breath, not ahhh im going to eat you human ever again!" She said taking a step closer.

"Well jeez thanks babe, good to know im useful in the best of ways." Alex had said behind her.

"Shut up you don't count i've been stuck with you for years now." She said waving him off.

"Years?" I questioned being the sickness couldn't have been going for that long.

"Oh yeah I married the dipshit two years before this whole thing happened, then smart me I decided to stay with him after it all, something like love I think is what they call it." She said with a smug smile looking back at him. He only forced a smiled as I could tell he didn't always enjoy her sarcastic comments. "Oh god where are my manners? Im Caroline and this is Alex, and this little girl here is Jessie." She said leaning over to pet the dog. I smiled at the cute little family like thing they had going on here.

"Im Beth, and this is Daryl." I said with a smile.

"Well its very very VERY nice to meet you! And if you don't mind me asking for how far along are you? If you know or have some kind of an idea?" she said looking at my stomach.

"So it is that noticeable." I said hoping I was just imaging feeling like a whale. "And if we've been keeping track correctly I'd like to think im about 5 months." I said proudly.

"5 months? Oh wow! I would have never guessed that! I was thinking more along the lines of 7 or 8!" Caroline said in amazement.

"Well I guess thats only a good sign that the baby is getting enough food!" Alex said on the bright side.

"It sure is!" I said cheerily, "So what has your plan been thru this recently?" I asked trying to get to know them better.

"Well we've been in bigger groups before none of them working out clearly. I lost all my family before it all started coming from a family of two and about the same for Alex so for the whole time its just been us. I've luckily been able to keep Jessie here safe thru it all, even with her love for any living thing that will pet her which can sure get her in trouble in the future but we've been good so far! And as for our plan now its just a day to day task to stay alive I guess like anyone else. We don't have any family we are trying to get to and im not even sure of any safe haven that haven't been over run or just a big scam. Its crazy the ways people change in this kind of world." She said with sad eyes.

"I understand you completely." I said,

"Where have you been staying for the nights?" Daryl finally said speaking up.

"Just taking our chances under the stars." Alex replied.

"So what is your story?" Alex asked looking directly at Daryl.

"Had a larger group something happened and we all got scattered. Been on our own sense." He said summing up the past few months in two short sentences.

"And how long have you two been together?" Caroline asked eagerly. Daryl just looked at my calmly and waited for my to reply with taking no part in it himself.

"Umm oh I have no idea, its just been so long and you know time fly without a correct calender. Id have to say about a good 2 years." I said with a smile as I felt Daryl squeeze my hand clearly not approving of my choose of words.

"Wow! Well congrats! That seems great, would you guys be interested in coming to our camp with us? Its not much but what we have set up now is pretty well manageable." She said with a laugh. I thought back to our camp which now thinking about it was really nothing. I looked at Daryl to make sure he was ok with it, he only gave me a slight nod.

"We would love to." I said with a smile, I then turned back to see Daryl had already picked up what little camp we had and been carrying the backpack with him.

"Shall we go?" Caroline said turning around happily walking the way they came from now with Jessie on a rope. How much she had looked like Maggie from the back scared me at the same time it warmed my heart at the thought of her being out their hopefully safe. Caroline and Alex had reminded me of Maggie and Glenn so much that it made me begin to think how this could work out, we could start to rebuild a group. We don't need to be alone anyone this could be our chance at living that much more normal then before.

Daryl had started to slowly walk less just to get me back far enough to whisper something to me.

"You do realize that saying we're at a 2 year mark you where 17 when we first started dating?" He asked calmly.

"Daryl they don't know how old I am, for all they know im 25 and pregnant thats all they need to think. Stop over thinking things, this could be good for us." I quietly said back. He nodded accepting this and then continued to walk hand and hand. I noticed a look on his face that was almost he was bothered by something but not enough to do something about it. "Does it bother you how old I really am Daryl?" I asked seriously. He didn't say anything and only continued to walk looking straight forward. "Daryl?" I said with still nothing. I stopped in mid step and took his chin in my hand so that he was forced to look at me now.

"Now you can continue to pout which does nobody any good, or you can get over your little pity party feeling bad about my young insistence that I clearly don't have anymore and move on. Age is only a number and it always will be, nothing can make me feel differently then I already do." I said and his eyes softened. I still had his chin in my had and I stood on the balls of my feet to meet my lips to his, it wasn't long and passionate but it was meaningful, I pulled back and taped his noise.

"And I thought I was carrying a baby not dating one." I said sliding my hand down to meet his and intertwine our fingers to continue walking.

**A/N: YES! Im back! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH to everyone that wanted me to contiue so much, it means the world to me! vote/favorite for more becaues yes! i do plan on working on this sooo much more! you comments make my day so much more amaing annnd they help me write faster :)**

**Much Love **

**Izy! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Once we got to their camp Daryl set out to see if he could hunt anything, which left me to talk more with Caroline. I learned a lot about her and Alex like how they tried for children as soon as they had gotten married but no luck. She had miscarried twice but still so badly wanted children so they never stop, that was until the sickness broke out. She seemed to want every detail on the baby I was carrying from names to how I think he or she will turn out looking more like. Once Daryl got back he pulled me off to the side to help him skin the two squirrels.

"So what are you thinking?" He asked in a hush voice almost like he wasn't really talking to me.

"They are very kind people, I think this could be good for us." I said in the same tone, he gave a quick glance to Alex over his shoulder then went back to skins the animal.

"You really wanting to stay with them?" He asked, I looked over to Caroline who was fiddling with the fire trying her hardest to make it start, she looked up quickly to give me a sweet smile then returned to her work.

"Yeah, I really do." I said happy that we have finally found something worth all this fighting.

The next few days flew by with something to occupy my mind other then surviving. Caroline and I have been getting closer and closer with sharing stories from the prison to childhood memories. Daryl was even getting more comfortable talking to Alex but only when it seemed to be about important things. He wanted to keep pressing forward to shelter not under the stars but it took Alex and Caroline a little more persuading then it took me. We had all agreed it would be safer to do what Daryl had suggested so we were set out to leave the next day. I was sitting by the fire pit when I decided a walk seemed like a good idea. Daryl was gone showing Alex some thing about traps for animals so it was only Caroline and I.

"I think im gonna go and just walk around a little." I said standing up and stretching my legs.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" Caroline asked.

"Not at all!"I replied "Im always up for your company." There was still plenty of sun light and we hadn't seen a walker in these parts of the woods for as least two days so I felt fairly more then comfortable going out with out Daryl. We started off the walk with silence but Caroline broke it after about ten minutes.

"Do you think you will find them?" She asked quietly, at first I wasn't sure who she was talking about but then I realized she was talking about the rest of our group.

"I've always had faith in finding them, even as time passes. It may have lessened but none the less I still have faith. I have this burning feeling that Maggie is still out their. Daryl likes to think a little differently but he is just afraid of me getting hurt by living for false hope." I told her, that answer seemed to satisfy her because she just continued to walk with a smile on her face.

"You know Beth? You are a very rare women." This puzzled me and also gave me laugh at what an odd thing to say.

"And how is that? Because im pregnant?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well that too but not what I was thinking of, you are so unlike anyone we have ran into. This hasn't changed you, not one bit. Sure somebody could have been like you before all of this but you stayed the same, with everything you have been thru you still have a smile on your face. It just amazes me is all that the world can be crashing down all around you yet you still are happy to have air in your lungs." What she had said had touched me so much it almost brought a tear to my eye. I was speech less and had no idea what to say so I said the only thing I could think of.

"Thank you." she smiled at that and we continued in silence which didn't seem to bother either of us. After a little more walking I suggested that we start to head back so the boys wouldn't worry and she agreed. Just as we turned around I heard the snap of a twig from the side of us. My first thought was maybe we had just wandered into where Daryl and Alex were but I had no intention to turn around and see a group of five walkers coming straight for us. My first impulse was to hide but they had already seen us and were coming full force. "Caroline run now!" I yelled pulling her hand but to the way of the camp. I didn't dare turn back until in mid step I lost Carolines hand. I turned quickly thinking one of the walkers had gotten her but they were still as a small distance away from us. She was on the ground grabbing her ankle. "What happened?" I asked panicked.

"I think I twisted it, im not sure I stepped in a hole." She said looking up with fear in her eyes. I offered my hand to help her up and warped her arm around my shoulder, there was no doubt we had lost a significantly amount of speed so I knew it was only time before those things would be right on our heals. I put Caroline by a tree to keep herself up knowing she was no help in killing them now.

"Stay." I said quickly and turned pulling out my knife readying my self. The first one that got to me I pulled him closer by his shirt and stabbed him in the head letting him fall. The next one was the same, I kicked back the third one before plunging my knife in its head, only it had gotten stuck and I couldn't pull it out. I started to get dragged down with the heavy weight as I watch the fourth one come right for me. I clinched my eyes shut and pulled as hard as I could right as I felt its hand grab my arm, a scream almost left my mouth but it was cover by a gun shot.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the walker dead on the ground, I stood up and turned around to see Caroline pointing the gun.

"Im sorry, i've never shot one before but Alex gave me this for emergency, it only had one shot." she said all in a rush, I felt a relief lift off my shoulders as I could breath normal, just as I started walking her way to hug her a walker came from behind the tree going right for her arm. She aimed the gun only to remember there was nothing left, but I was to late. He sunk his teeth in to her arm as her scream echo thru the forest. I ran and stabbed it head but it was to late, I got there to late.

"No, no no this isn't how its ment to be." I said holding back tears as she slid down the tree. "Wait I can stop it! I can save you, we just need to cut it off." I said quickly looking around for something to make a tourniquet. She let out a weak laugh with a faint smile.

"Don't save me Beth, don't do it." She said smiling.

"What why wouldn't I save you?" I asked because she was sounding as crazy as they came, tears started to spill of my eyes at the thought of losing her right here right now.

"I've lived enough, this is my time to go. But promise me something Beth promise me that you will never lose the light you have inside of you. That light that can give even the darkest people hope." She said getting quieter and quieter.

"I promise." I said so soft you could barley hear it. She opened her mouth to say something else but her eyes were closing more and more. I didn't even know I was holding her hand until her grip had loosened a little but not fully until she said her last words.

"Don't let me turn." She said, then she was gone. I stood up but tears blurred my vision I saw something coming my way and the thought of it being more walkers made me sob harder, I didn't have anything left in me to fight. The figure came to me and enclosed me in its arms and right away I knew it was Daryl. Alex was right behind him.

"We heard the gun and the scream and came as fast as we could." He said in a soothing voice. I opened my eyes only to see Alex on his knees rocking back and forth with Caroline in his arms. I wanted to say I was sorry, I wanted to blame it on me that I hadn't gotten to her fast enough or that it was my dumb idea to go out alone.

"Alex, im so sorry she used her last bullet on the walker that grabbed me, we didn't know there was more. Its my fault that should be me not her." I said, feeling Daryl tighten his grip with the last thing I said.

"No don't think like that, she couldn't have been happier going out if she knew she had saved a baby." He said with a half smile. We all stayed like that for who knows long in silence. Until I remember the last thing she had said.

"Umm the last thing she had said was don't let me turn." I said quietly not wanting to brake the silence. This made Alex smile almost like he was expecting that.

"She always did tell me not to ever let her turn into one of the rotten bastards." He said pulling out his gun, I shut my eyes tight and pressed my face into Daryl's jacket waiting for the ring of the gun, once it came Alex said one more thing.

"I hope you understand when I say that I have to go with her." He said looking up at Daryl, he only nodded understanding that Alex had nothing left for him. They must have talked about this before because it didn't seem like Daryl to let a person go so easier. He has sat next to her and grabbed her hand looking up to say one last thing with a smile on his face. "Also don't bother with funeral or anything. She always thought those were cheesy." He said putting the gun to his head, both Daryl and I looked away.

We walked back without saying anything to each other, knowing nothing was right to say right now. Once we got back the fire was already going with food cooked and everything. I sat down closing my eyes wanting to do nothing but just sit and cry. But I knew I had to be strong, this couldn't take me down not now. Daryl handed me a plate with food and rather then arguing about how I had no appetite to eat now I said nothing knowing Daryl would have nothing of that.

"We shouldn't stay here long, not with how much sound went off here." He said the thing we were both thinking. I just nodded my head knowing he was right. We ate and packed everything up, and just like that we had lost the speck of happiness we had had in months.

* * *

A/N**: WOW! its been a long time! sorry for how short it is, i hope to make the next chapter longer. Don't be shy tell me what you think! Who from the prison do you want to see the most?**


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N HEY! WOW ITS AN UPDATE!/ Miracle a/n in the end for my very lame excuses for making you all wait so long! But even with out me updating thank you sooooo much for the love the story has gotten being gone it makes me sooo happy and is the muse for me to write more! Also i do not own any of these names or anything from the walking dead, all right to amc and rightful owner. just the story is mine :) not edited! SORRY! but._..** ENJOY**!

Chapter 14

It had been a little over a month sense Caroline had died, and ever senses then I haven't felt the same. And to make matters worse the days were getting colder and colder. We had bounced from house to house doing the same thing day in and day out. The nagging feeling that we weren't getting anywhere wasn't going away and when I had free time the only thing I could think of what how the due date was getting closer and closer and we still weren't safe. I couldn't help but ask myself if this is what Lori felt like, but thinking of that only made me long for my family. The only thing keeping my sprites up was Jessie, I couldn't convince myself to leave her, knowing that she may cause more threats to come upon us. She did make herself useful from time to time bring us small animals which may not have been the cleanest meal but it was better than nothing. Daryl had started to open up to me more after Caroline and Alex but when survival became the number one priority he kind of went into this mode where he only knew how to do one thing and that was keep us safe. This only made things worse for me and made it even more important for this to be fixed.

I had no idea of the month, time, day or location of where we were, I felt like I had almost no control over what was going to happen each day. I was losing hope, and all I could do was worry. If we didn't find a stable home soon what would happen? With both of us to take care of, along with a new born baby and a dog, we were just begging for a death wish.

"You can have the last piece" I said handing Daryl the small piece of squirrel meat. He just mumbled no and continued to clean his arrows. I knew this was just his way of telling me I needed to eat more, but I couldn't help feel like with him always saying that he was never eating. I couldn't live like this, not this same thing every day. I wanted to be happy, be able to live without worry. "Daryl?" I said after a little while, he looked up not saying anything but letting me know that I had his attention. I took a deep breath, and looked about trying to find a way to clear this feeling. Looking back at him he now seemed concerned.

"Is everything alright?" He asked moving closer. My eyes filled with tears and I fought to hold them down not wanting to look weak.

"I... I want Maggie, and I want my dad, and a warm bed with clean cloths and a shower. I don't want this world." I said braking down and sobbing into his arms. I can't take this anymore; I need civilization to live any kind of life. This is not how God intend is good Earth to go down in. We stayed there until I got so tired I had to sleep. I knew he wouldn't say anything; he never will be like that.

The next day started like any other, we started out west hoping to find maybe a home or building to find water in, but what I really wished for was people. Jessie started to pull on the leash more than normal trying to get me to go left. Looking at Daryl I knew he was just as confused as I was, he shrugged and I let her lead the way. Her nose was close to the ground and she was determined to find whatever she was looking for. After what seemed like forever she lead us into what seemed like a camp, or more like the remains of a camp. You could see where the people had set up their beds, and the fire pit was still smoking.

"Do you know what this means?" I turned to Daryl hopeful; he took a quick glance around.

"Means nothing, we don't know anything about these people. No way are we going to track them down in anyway Beth, no." He said flatly, I stayed quite then more of a whisper to myself said.

"Could be Maggie, or Rick." Daryl must have heard me because looked up at me with pain in his eyes. He quickly covered his emotions and changed the subject.

"We are going to keep heading this way, and if by sun down we don't hit anything... I'll thing of something else I guess." He mumbled, tugging on Jessie's leash to get her to go, we started back in silence. We walked for what seemed like ages without even a sign of walkers, the nights had become quieter almost tricking you to believe that you were safe, but then one sneaks up behind you or a herd reminds you that you're never safe. The woods began to thin out as we walked promising maybe a road up ahead. Once we had gotten past the tree line we came up to a railroad track. We continued our way but following the tracks in hopes to find something.

The sun was still pretty high in the sky, which did always mean good sign knowing you have more of the day then you thought. We pasted several piles of mutilated bodies, Daryl not even blinking an eye at them as if it was just another dead possum on the side of the highway. Is this what the world had done to us? Making it normal to see a woman's guts, or a man's brain hanging halfway out of his skull? I stopped in front of an especially torn apart girl, who looked no older than maybe fifth teen. Daryl noticed the pause and turned around confused.

"Come on, we're losing day light." He said waiting for me to follow him. I just stared at him in surprise.

"How could you be so heartless?" I almost yelled at him letting this anger I didn't know I even had out. He only looked at me giving me that same look he always does.

"It's not heartless Beth; if you were to stop at every walker you saw and morn for them we would make it more than a mile a day. It's what we have to do now." He explained only making my rage more, why was this making me so mad?

"Walker? Just another walker? No Daryl this was a person once, someone like you and me. She's a teenager for Christ sake, she didn't even get more then fifth teen years before this cure world ripped her life back from her. She had a mother, a father people who loved her, and maybe still do. But will they get to see her? Or love her again by giving her a hug? No, because that's the world we live in now." I said holding back tears; my emotions had gone from pure anger to crying at the sight of a cute puppy.

"There not human no more, not by a long shot. I know that something you don't want to accept but that's reality, nothing anybody can do about it now." My feelings flipped again but instead of yelling back at him, I felt like my body had just become ice not feeling anything at all. I stormed past him pulling Jessie with me as I heard his footsteps following. We went like this for a while him behind me when I stopped again dead in my track. I turned around looking at Daryl first mad, and then I felt confused, which lead in no sadness. I let out a big breath frustrated with myself. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"I... I am just…" I paused trying to figure out what I was. "I'm just really fucking emotional right now." I finally said, he first just nodded his head understanding why and then the smallest smile began to grow on his lips, I could tell he was trying to hide it but it wasn't working. "Stop!" I said slightly pushing him away, which only caused him to laugh now. "It's not funny! I can't control it and I just really want some chocolate, and the saddest part is I'm not getting any chocolate!" Daryl eventually stopped laughing.

"Well I and truly sorry you don't understand your emotions right now, and I'm not sure if I can really help with your chocolate problem, but I can maybe help solve the first one." He said taking a step closer, putting a finger under my chin to lift up my face to his. I was determined to keep my current scowl going for as long as I could. "Don't look so mad I'm about to kiss you." He said with a smile. This broke my scowl making me giggle a little before he pressed his rough lips to mine. It was sweet and meaningful showing me how much he cared. He pulled back brushing a hair out of my face. "Better?" He asked looking into my eyes, I thought for a second and then replying with a grin.

"Nope." I said before grabbing each side of his face and pulling him to me. Our lips were in sync moving together. Replaying all the even that had just happened in my head I laughed a little at how childish I had been acting. I pulled back this time but kept the same distance between us, gazing into his ice blue eyes I felt a feeling of relief. Something that I hadn't felt in a long time, it was pure happiness and right then I knew no matter what would happen to us we would be ok. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly hugging him and burrowing my facing into his neck, and although breathing in he smelled like blood sweat and god knows what else. That this was the scent that calmed me down, it was Daryl. I thought thru my next words very careful and letting out in barley a hush. "I…" Feeling Daryl's body just stiffen I held back, knowing he wasn't ready, not knowing if he ever would. I pulled back completely and finished my sentence different. "I can do without chocolate, but how about some water?" I covered.

Daryl looked at me with emotions too hard to read but then smiled and reached in the bag to pull out the water bottle we had. We started back on our journey now side by side; holding Jessie leash in one hand I slowly moved my other hand to Daryl's interlocking our fingers. He gave my hand a squeeze telling me what he could say out loud. As we walked we came upon a big piece of wood nailed to a sign with big black writing on it. Once we got closer I could make out the words.

"Terminus, Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive, survive." I read out loud, I looked at Daryl who seemed just as suspicions as me. The sign had a map with many roads leading to one big star in the middle. From where we were it was very far away. "What do you think?" I asked.

"Doesn't sit right with me, if this says safe for all, well then all is going to come. Who's to say it isn't already run over by walkers or people. I don't feel like this is safe." He said shaking his head. What he had said made sense, but what if Maggie and Glenn had seen this sign? Or how many are up? Would they go? I decided that Daryl's option was probably the right one and walking the opposite way of Terminus gave me no bad feelings that we were doing the wrong thing. While walking and making small talk the sun slowly started to fall closer and closer to the horizon. "Best be looking around for a good place to set up a camp of sorts." Daryl said looking around. As I searched not really knowing what a good camp looked like out here something caught my eye, almost like a watch tower but very small and way in the distance.

"Daryl, do you see that?" I said pointing to the small building. He squinted his eyes trying hard to see it then nodding his head yes. "Do you think we could make it there without walking too much in the dark? I would really like to sleep with walls around me tonight." I said giving him the most conversing smile I could do. When he saw the look I was giving him he just chuckled.

"Sure, but we are going to have a good hour maybe two walking in the dark." He said looking around.

"That's alright! I'm sure you can protect me." I said quickly heading toward the building. As we walked the sun quickly left, leaving the night cold and foggy, the tower slowly and slowly started to become biggest but it felt like more than just a hour was passing. We both kept out ears and eyes open ready for anything to come at us, but the night seemed to be more quiet than normal. Once we had gotten within a mile of the building it became that it wasn't just one lone tower but with a tall fence man made put up all the way around it. "Daryl this isn't Terminus is it?" I asked in a whisper.

"Nah, we went the other way, this must be something else." He replied.

"Do you think it's safe?" I asked.

"I don't know, but when we get closer get behind me. " He commanded, I just nodded my head. Getting closer it was clear we were coming up to what looked like the entrance of the fenced in area. The whole place became bigger and bigger as we got closer. It almost looked as if a few people were on guard but they were so tiny I couldn't tell. Spikes were sticking out of the fence, with a walker hanging off of one of them unable to get out. We got closer and Daryl pulled me behind him, just as the people on guard pointed their guns down.

"Names?" One of the men yelled down, I opened my mouth to answer but Daryl squeezed my hand telling to keep my mouth shut.

"Daryl Dixon and this is my wife Beth." He said without hesitation. The guard stared us down almost waiting for him to say he was just kidding.

"Are you bit or hurt in anyway?" The man said.

"No, she is just six to seven months pregnant." Daryl replied. This seemed to surprise the guards; I had forgotten that I had put on Daryl's jacket when it got colder so for the most part it had covered me up.

"Why did you come here?" he asked, but this time with his gun lowered a little more.

"Didn't know it was a camp, saw the tower and was hoping for maybe a night with walls around us for a change." The man stayed where he was then turned to whisper something to the one next to him. Then the doors in front of us started to open up with another man coming out.

"We can check you in for the night, but you will need to turn in all your weapons and go by our rules here. We have clean clothes for you with a warm bed and a nice meal, maybe even some medicine or a check up for your wife here. All you have to do is cooperate. "He said to Daryl, he didn't need any time to think he just looked at me and I nodded my head eagerly with the thought of a warm bed nothing else was more exciting right now. After handing over his cross bow and my knife plus the few other things we had collected they started to lead us in. "Even if you are just staying for the night you will have to go thru out system, you know just so we have you on record for being here." He said leading us to a small building close to the entrance. When the gate had closed behind us the wash of relief washed over me, that this was the right thing to do. "Now normally we don't allow animals in here for noise reasons, but if you last out there with this thing, I don't see the harm with him in here." He said gesturing to Jessie.

"She, it's a girl. Her name is Jessie." I said quickly in her defense knowing she wouldn't like being called a male.

"My apologizes ma'am." He said with a smile tipping his hat at me, I gave him a small in return. "So if you could just fill out this paper, and just a few questions on the back that would be great and we can get you set up with some food and a meal, how does that sound?"

"Perfect!" I said maybe a little too excited. He just laughed and handed me the pen.

"Once you are finished filling that out, there should be a lady behind the desk that will take it from you and file it away and then you can come meet me back out here." He said pointing to the door. I started to fill in the top just with our names, but the pen stopped working after the D.

"Um I sorry but by chance do you have another pen?" I asked the man. He thought for a second and then pointed to the window where he told me to put the paper in when I was done.

"Ask her, I'm sure she has plenty of them back there." I walked over to the small window, waiting a second not seeing anyone.

"Excuses me." I said trying to find this lady he was talking about, turning back I saw Daryl making small talk with the man, and then I heard the lady from inside.

"I'm sorry just a second, let me just put her down in her play pen and I will be right with you." The voice almost sound like someone, no it couldn't be. I waited then the lady came up and sat in the chair. When I saw her face, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Carol?" I asked in almost a whisper...

to be continued...

A/N: AHHHHHH cliffhanger!

Soooo i really hope to get back into this, and now that the story has picked up i have it all planned out from here and i really hope you guys are going to like it! again thankyou soooooo much for the love it has gotten so far! i never thought anybody would ever like my writing but even if it makes just one person happy im happy :) please please just vote if you like it so i know, or leave a comment if you feel so inclinded to tell me how much you hate me right now for making you wait all this time just for a chiffhanger! but a promise you will not be disappointed when the next update comes out! ps if anyone is interesting in becoming my editior please message me or email me at elisabeth888898 because i need help sooooo bad! and i would love you forever! worth the wait?

much love izy!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

She just looked at me like I wasn't real, she blinked a few time then stood up and walked out of the office and into the area I was in. Grabbing my arm and squeezing it her eyes filled with tears as she looked me and let out a laugh.

"Beth." That's all she said, until her eyes turned to my stomach and her eye turned into every type of confusion. "Beth! Oh my god!" She said now more scared, she put her hand on my stomach to make sure it was real. "Oh god Beth what happened? Are you alright? Were you…" She stopped and just gave me a worried look.

"No, no." I let out a nervous laugh, "its Daryl's" I said turning around to look at him. He gave me a shy smile then walked closer taking my hand in his. Carol just froze looking back from me to Daryl then from Daryl to me, then a smile spread across her face.

"How long have you two?" She asked leaving the question open for us to answer.

"Well it only happened once at the prison, and then shortly after the governor came and we somehow ended up getting out together. I guess I was about a month along around that time and we've been on the road ever sense." I replied knowing Daryl wasn't going to want to explain it himself.

"Wow, this is a lot to take in." She said smiling. "How did you find your way here?"

"Well we had seen the signs to Terminus, and Daryl didn't think it was a very good idea so we headed the opposite way and ran into this." I said.

"Well thank god for that, Terminus is only bad news. You defiantly made the right decision Daryl." She said, "Well how rude of me! We can do all the catching up we want to tomorrow, come on let's get you something to eat I bet you're starving."

"Nothing could sound better." I said so excited for a warm meal. We only got one step outside the door before Carol turned around.

"Wait." She said with a smile as she walked back into her office area, moments later coming back she had a baby in her arms, but not just any baby it was Judith. "She's missed you" Carol handed her to me and seeing the sweet child's face brought tears to my eyes, they quickly pooled over not being able to control them myself. I looked to Daryl who looked the happiest I had seen him in a while, he brushed back her hair from her eyes and then wiped a tear off my face. Holding Judith gave me such joy as sweet memories rush back form the prison with Maggie and Daddy. I hugged her tightly closing my eyes as I savored this moment, she had grown so much and looking into her eyes I saw a mix of Lori and Rick. This was proof that we could be happy again. That it didn't all have to be bad, this was the sign of everything turning around. A few more tears fell from my eyes before I handed Judith to Daryl; she started giggling and grabbing at his hair. Watching Daryl being so gentle warmed my heart knowing that soon he would be like this with our child.

We walked out of the building to finally get the food everyone had been talking about.

"New Aim?" Daryl said pointing to a sign not far from the entrance.

"Yeah that's what the founder named this place; she wanted this to be somewhere really safe not a phony like others. Somewhere that no matter what you had done or how many people you have with you that we would take you in. Tyreese and I had found it while we were on the road; he was with Lizzie, Mika, and Judith so it's lucky we found it when we did who knows how long we would have lasted out there.

"That's how I was starting to feel, once the baby came and with Jesse here I don't know how we would have done it." I said leaning down to pet the dog.

"Oh my how could I have missed that! How did you find her?" Carol said just not noticing the dog.

"Oh, umm she was from some friends we met on the way." I said leaving it at that, Carol got the idea and didn't push it any further. The rest of the night was a blur with seeing more food than I had seen in the past three months combined and finally seeing Daryl eat a full meal without making sure I had more than him knowing there was more than enough to go around. Carol led us up to the apartments that we were being assigned.

"We can figure out cloths and all of that tomorrow after you get a goodnights rest, also we will have to get you into the doctors as soon as possible just for a checkup and any medicine he can maybe give you to keep the little one heathy." She said with a smile.

"Thank you again soo much, for everything." I said giving her a hug.

"No need to thank me, this is your home now and we are family thank you is unnecessary." She said as she handed Daryl the key and pointed to the door with the numbers 208 on the front. "I'll see you in the morning." Smiling as she left. Daryl opened the door and walking in gave me a sensation that calmed every nerve in my body; it was like for a split second I forgot walkers were a thing. The room smelled clean and fresh with so much more room than I had been expecting. I looked around seeing a small kitchen area with a tiny table in the corner. Then in the open area was a living room with a couch, rocking chair and a bookshelf with so many books I didn't know if I'd ever be bored again.

"Daryl this is amazing." I said breathless, he walked past me to the three doors in the hall, I followed him as he opened one I only became for shocked with what they had given us. "This is our bedroom?" I asked looking at the huge room. Another bookshelf and a king sized bed were the only things in here but it was still so beautiful and unlike anything we had seen outside these walls. Looking through the rest of the house the only things left to amazing me now was the bathroom with running water an extra room with a small bed and desk. But nothing compared to the bed, that bed is what we would be sleeping on from now until forever. This is our home forever and I couldn't be happier to say that.

Finding some cloths in the dresser I had planned to take a shower, I took a towel and walked my way to the bathroom only to stop as I watch Daryl stare out the window of the living room. I didn't say anything at first not wanting to disturb him, but then decided that was stupid.

"What do you think?" I asked, he turned his head towards me and smile nodding his head slightly yes. I put what was in my hands down on the table next to the couch and walked over to him. I stood next to him looking out the window to see what he saw, it was dark with a few lanterns out on the street lighting the way. You didn't see anybody out their but you didn't see any walkers either. I looked up at Daryl who looked back at me with the same peaceful joy in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. He then wrapped both arms around my waist not saying anything but just enjoying the moment that was made here. We stayed there for a while but when I started to feel my eyes close on me I know I had to go shower so I could go sleep.

Being clean made me so happy that I was sure I was smiling like a school girl the whole time I washed the dirt and blood off myself. Getting out and drying off I finally got a real look at how big my stomach had really gotten, which only eased myself more knowing that we were safe now. I changed and went to the bedroom slipping into the sheets and let out everything I had been feeling knowing it was behind us. I heard the shower turn on, and about seven minutes later turn off. Daryl walked in shirtless with some sort of sweatpants on; he quickly got into the bed not hesitating for a moment. I blew out the candle and slipped all the way down into the bed. I turned so I was facing him as we laid there.

"You smell good." I said with a giggle brushing back a piece of hair from his face. He just looked at me not saying anything, and then just like that his lips were on mine. At first it was short tiny kisses that made me giggle more, but then slowly turned to more passionate kissing. One hand was cupping my face and the other was resting on my stomach. His tongue slipped into my mouth which caused me to moan only causing my cheeks then to burn up. I felt him smile at that as he continued to work his lips against mine. I could have gone like this forever just kissing, everything was perfect.

His lips left mine as he started his way down my neck nipping and licking all the way down to my collarbone. I let the sensation take over and turned my head to give him more access.

"What has gotten into you Daryl Dixon?" I asked lightly gracing my nails down his chest.

"You." He grumbles between kisses, I immediately have goose bumps at the sound of his voice this way….

A/N: Being edited as you read !, and I will add the rest of the chapters as soon as possible, just wanted some feedback on this so far. Dealing with some writers block right now but i really wanted to get this out to all the amzing fan i have despite how bad i am to you guys. i sorry! :(


End file.
